


|| The Silence in Between (What I thought and what I said) ||

by Snehvide



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Doctor/Patient, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, John is a Very Good Doctor, John unable to get a life after Sherlock's death, John-centric, M/M, My beta loves Catherine Thornton (OC), Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Post-Reichenbach, Psychological Trauma, Rape Recovery, Reichenbach Feels, Reunion
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snehvide/pseuds/Snehvide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Certo, lo ha visto. Lo abbiamo visto entrambi, John, ed eccoci qua.” Alzò il mento con la stessa fiera umiltà di un violinista al termine di un pezzo.<br/>“Noi siamo la diretta conseguenza di ciò che comporta averlo visto. Ciò che comporta aver visto Sherlock Holmes.”<br/>Il pomo di Adamo si alzò visibilmente; un singhiozzo venne soffocato nella gola irrigidita del dottore e Mycroft non si perse neanche un istante di quel momento.<br/>“Sherlock è vivo, Dottor Watson. E con molta probabilità, lo è ancora.”<br/>La cannula gracchiò rumorosa. Il silenzio in cui adesso era sprofondata la sala contribuì ad esaltare il rumore meccanico con cui quelle parole fuoriuscirono, e farle giungere più irreali, più improbabili e cattive.<br/>-<br/>[Post-Reichenbach][Johnlock][H/C][Tematiche MOLTO delicate (non esplicite)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	|| The Silence in Between (What I thought and what I said) ||

THE SILENCE IN BETWEEN

(what I thought and what I said)

__You are the hole in my head  
You are the space in my bed  
You are the silence in between what I thought  
And what I said  
You are the night time fear  
You are the morning  
When it’s clear  
When, it’s over you’re the start  
You’re my head  
You’re my heart.

_ _

_ (( No Light No Light – Florence and the Machine )) _

\-- _PROLOGO_ -

Per un istante, i suoi occhi sembrarono brillare.

Quella trascendente vitalità puerile conosciuta con il nome di _curiosità_ aveva illuminato il visetto pallido di un chiarore nuovo, rigoglioso come l’aria in primavera. 

E non solo.

Quando il suono della sua domanda assunse valore semantico alle orecchie dei presenti, tutti, persino la gatta, ne subirono l’impatto. Ci mise poco ad accorgersene, ed altrettanto poco ci mise il suo orgoglio ad ingigantire il senso di soddisfazione che riuscì a ricavarne.

Sorrise. Sorrise e non gli restò che godersi lo spettacolo diavere gli occhi dell’intera tavola di commensali puntati sulla sua piccola figura, sino ad allora rimasta discretamente in ombra.

Deluderlo?

Oh no. Non lo avrebbero mai fatto! 

Se non la madre o il padre, Sherlock era certo che suo fratello non si sarebbe mai lasciato sfuggire una simile occasione per accogliere con sincero entusiasmo la sua uscita. 

Non dinnanzi al preside della Saint Anthony School, illustre ospite giunto quella sera con consorte a casa Holmes per festeggiare la recente proclamazione di Mycroft a presidente del consiglio studentesco.

Senza ombra di dubbio, suo fratello ne avrebbe lodato la perspicacia e l’intuito.

Avrebbe ammirato l’ineccepibilità di quelle contorsioni dialettiche con cui suo fratello minore -ai tempi, il suo prezioso fiore all’occhiello - aveva dato forma alle parole e le aveva fatte librare sulle loro teste, leggere e trasparenti. Così trasparenti che solo un’idiota avrebbe potuto fraintenderne il senso. 

E la famiglia Holmes, di idioti, non ne contava neppure tra la servitù. 

_...peccato.  _

Davvero, un grande, _grande_ peccato.

Il silenzio che si abbatté sulla sala sembrò essere sceso con il preciso intento di far udire distintamente un suono: quello di un cuore che si ferma. 

Il piccolo boccone di arrosto che Violet Holmes si accingeva a consumare, non raggiunse mai la bocca.

La forchetta tra le sue dita rimase bloccata a metà strada, come se improvvisamente il suo cervello non ricordasse quale fosse il passo successivo da compiere. E nel dubbio, retrocesse e terminò la sua dignitosa epifania sul bordo ceramico del piatto.

Siger Holmes, dal canto suo, ci mise tutta la buona volontà del mondo per non soffocare nel vino che aveva appena ingoiato.

Non era il caso di menzionare i due ospiti. Rimanere impietriti con la mente azzerata era quanto di più banale ci si potesse aspettare da chi assiste per la prima volta allo spettacolo della sua mente.

Quelle reazioni potevano ancora essereascritte sotto il termine di ‘norma’. Non fu diverso quando, durante l’ultimo pranzo di Natale, dimostrò di esser perfettamente consapevole dei nobili tentativi di zia Agnes di salvaguardare la specie umana in collaborazione con il giardiniere irlandese, malgrado gli impegni di lavoro costringessero lo zio Quillish lontano da casa. 

A scardinare qualsiasi equilibrio, fu suo fratello;

Il suo viso. Dio, Mycroft fu un’autentica rivelazione.

Nessun indizio avrebbe lasciato presagire che, in un passato non troppo remoto, all’interno di quel volto, avesse fluito del sangue. 

Ogni singolo capillare si era prosciugato, e Sherlock si domandava quale formula erroneamente pronunciata avesse avuto il potere di ridurre suo fratello, quindici anni e mezzo, in quello stato. 

La sua bocca si era increspata in una smorfia così profonda, che se il suo viso avesse continuato a contorcersi in quel modo, gli angoli delle labbra avrebbero finito per sfiorare il pavimento e Mycroft avrebbe assunto un aspetto mostruoso.

Che orrore, Mycroft! Che orrore!  
  


Qualcosa era andato storto e, riconoscerlo, sancì la condanna a morte senza possibilità di appello di quell’entusiasmo che poco prima aveva acceso le sue piccole membra. 

Rimase in quello stato per alcuni istanti, Mycroft.

Rimase in quello stato sino al sopraggiungere del movimento rotatorio degli occhi della madre.  
Lo guardò senza voltare la testa.Ed il sangue tornò a circolare ristabilendo il suo dominio. 

_ Più agguerrito che mai. _

E simili a stelle al mattino, le lentiggini che ricoprivano il suo viso si offuscarono fino a sparire completamente sotto la coltre di intenso rossore che invase il suo bel viso paffuto. 

Occhi lucidi e sbarrati. Spalle irrigidite quasi a dimezzare la propria dimensione corporea.  
Se la vergogna avesse voluto un volto, quello di Mycroft in quegli istanti non poteva che essere la scelta migliore.

“Mycroft.“

Sibilò stordita la madre, sfuggendo ai commenti meteorologici cui si erano rifugiati i suoi ospiti.

Ma non rispose, Mycroft. 

Egli chinò semplicemente il viso, asciugò le labbra con fare elegantee poi, scansando con i polpacci la sedia dal tavolo, si alzò. 

_ Si alzò _ . E come un marchio rovente, tutta la crudeltà racchiusa nel suo gesto si impresse in Sherlock.

Il suo hard disk non cancellò nulla.Non addolcì niente.

C’era qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato nella figura di spalle che rigida, si avviava verso la porta. 

Ma quel qualcosa non trovava collocazione in nessuna stanza del suo Mental Palace, quindi finiva lì: nel _pozzo_.

Quel luogo buio concentrava al suo interno l’incatalogabile.Appiccicosa immondizia di una mente che non riusciva a disfarsene, Sherlock quel luogo non l’ aveva creato, né tantomeno lo aveva desiderato.

Esisteva sin da quando la sua memoria storica aveva avuto inizio e si era scelto da sé, che ruolo rivestire: Ingoiava e disperdeva dentro sé tutto ciò che la sua mente non era riuscita a trasformare in ragione.

In nessun caso, la densa oscurità di cui era gonfio, si sarebbe lasciata scalfire da quella obbiettività distaccata di cui andava tanto fiero.

E di scoprire i misteri in esso contenuti, puntualmente, rinunciava.

“Perché lo hai fatto!?”

Fissando la porta di ingresso il cui eco della serratura non si era ancora del tutto dissolto, i coniugi Holmes erano stati colti dalla stessa sensazione di smarrimento che si prova ad osservare un bicchiere accidentalmente scivolato a terra.  
Intercorrono sempre un paio di secondi tra la caduta ed il momento in cui si ci prepara a ripulire il tutto, ma in pochi se ne accorgono.

Per cui, lo schiaffo di sua madre in pieno viso sopraggiunse con un ritardo, in fondo, prevedibile. 

Sherlock non emise alcun suono. Né un gemito, né altro.  
Togliendo i secondi in cui chiuse gli occhi, si può dire rimase immobile, completamente impassibile.

Come se il viso offeso non fosse il stato il suo.

Per emulazione, le labbra si serrarono quasi quanto le mani di lei contro le braccia.

“Perché hai fatto una cosa del genere a tuo fratello!?” 

Lontanissima da qualsiasi forma di decoro, la mamma si accasciò a terra contorta dalle lacrime.  
Erano le ventitré e quindici, e non vi erano più ospiti da abbagliare, né scomode rivelazioni da sminuire.

Era rimasta sola con i suoi pensieri adesso sguinzagliati, e poteva reagire come meglio avrebbe preferito. 

In tutta quella disperazione, Sherlock riusciva quasi a trovare un tocco di riconoscenza. 

Era per Mycroft, che era stato maturo abbastanza da attendere che la cena volgesse al termine, prima di uscire dalla sua camera con uno zaino sulle spalle, e chiudere dietro di sé la grande porta di casa con una dignità surreale, spiazzante. 

“Perché hai detto una cosa così—“ 

Violet strinse gli occhi, scosse la testa un paio di volte.“....così orribile, Sherlock!?”

Sherlock continuò a passare in rassegna milioni di informazioni, rivoltò il tuo Mental Palace con la furia di un tornado.Guardò in ogni stanza, in ogni angolo, in ogni cassetto della mappa mentale.

Ma nulla ai suoiocchi rendeva quella serata più comprensibile.

Mycroft stava bene.

La sua non era una fuga particolarmente ambiziosa. Poteva a mala a pena considerarsi _una fuga_.

Dieci secondi d’orologio dopo il commiato, Siger Holmes, in soggiorno, aveva già delicatamente scostato la tenda dalla finestra e si assicurava che il maggiore dei suoi figli venisse ricevuto con garbo dai Wilkens, storici dirimpettai abituati alla presenza di Mycroft.

Dunque perché?...

Perché la madre piangeva? Perché il padre lasciò ricadere la tenda al suo posto, tirò un profondo respiro con il naso, e si lasciò scivolare nuovamente sulla sua poltrona, rimescolando nervosamente il vino nel suo calice? 

Mycroft , e le sue parole: i due soli indizi a disposizione.

Due punti focali della sua vita adesso, eccezionalmente, inconciliabili.

Lo aveva scandagliato da cima a fondo, quel Mental Palace. Davvero.  
Mancava solo il pozzo, ma…

“Non dovevi dire una cosa del genere a tuo fratello. Dovevi stare zitto!”

_ Zitto. _

  
“Dovevi stare zitto!”

Una sbirciatina veloce. 

_ Piccola piccola _ . 

Rimirarlo dall’alto con odio quasi reverenziale era l’unica cosa che gli era concessa: l’assenza di scale faceva valutare bene i rischi di tuffarsi al suo interno. Ma quella sera, il diabolico entusiasmo da cui era governato fu sufficiente per far passare quell’assenza in secondo piano. 

_ _

_ _

\---

_ Plick _ _ _

_ Plick _ . 

Pensandoci bene, non si era mai soffermato sulla morte in passato. 

Non sulla propria, per lo meno.

Vi erano almeno un centinaio di quesiti più urgenti su cui arrovellarsi, piuttosto che sbocconcellare ancora un 

argomento a cui era stata data risposta esaustiva già da duemila e trecento anni.

« _ Quando noi viviamo la morte non c'è. Quando c'è lei, non ci siamo noi.  _ » _ _

La geniale mente di Epicuro non avrebbe potuto partorire nulla di più completo ed esaustivo.

Dopo aver sfiorato le ruvide pagine delle _Lettere sulla felicità a Meneceo_, addentrarsi in qualsiasi altra speculazione al riguardo, divenne pressoché superfluo.

Le preoccupazioni di tutti i giorni, le magagne che richiedono uno sforzo mentale immediato, son già così tante che, nei rari momenti liberi a sua disposizione l’ultima cosa che avrebbe fatto, sarebbe stato sprecare il suo tempo in vane elucubrazioni che non avrebbero portato a nulla di nuovo. 

Nulla che non sapesse già.

E’ la vita, che lo preoccupa. Non la morte. 

Non esiste sistema di sicurezza al mondo più affidabile che una bara ermeticamente chiusa e sepolta nel terreno. 

Niente documenti da far sparire, niente file da distruggere.

L’intangibilità acquisibile attraverso il trapasso è assoluta, totale. 

C’è forse una ragione valida per cui preoccuparsi?

_ Plick _ _. _

_ Plick _ . 

L’incredibile leggerezza verso il tema non l’aveva mai portato a pensare come sarebbe stato il vestibolo dell’inferno. 

Per la verità, non aveva mai pensato a priori che ci fosse, un vestibolo. 

C’è chi sostiene si veda una luce, chi invece pensa si veda la propria vita passare davanti agli occhi. 

Egli invece, non coltivava alcuna teoria personale, al riguardo. Non sosteneva proprio niente.

Per questo, forse quando quei soffi presero a levarsi dinnanzi ai suoi occhi a ritmo più o meno costante, ne rimase deluso. 

Si aspettava meno frivolezza, un’atmosfera più austera e una evanescenza sofisticata per un momento così…

Invece, la morte per lui fu soltanto vapore.

Vapore.

Vapore.

E ancora, vapore.

_ Plick _ _. _

Oh, lo sapeva.Lo sapeva bene.

Qualcosa non aveva ancora smesso di ricordargli quanto deprecabile esconveniente possa essere uscire di scena al momento meno opportuno.

A farlo non era soltanto la fastidiosa goccia di condensa che ad intervalli regolari cadeva dritta sulla sua guancia.

C’era dell’altro. 

_ Plick _ . 

Aveva un nome e un cognome, quella cosa. 

Doveva averlo per forza; che la sua mente fosse ancora in grado di ricordarlo o meno, era irrilevante. 

Una sensazione passeggera da sola non arriva a boicottare il processo di spegnimento di un corpo a cuinon è rimasto quasi più sangue da spingere nelle vene. 

Martellava il suo cuore a cadenza serrata e continua, battendone il ritmo che, per quanto fuori luogo, gli garantiva la sopravvivenza per un tempo non ben determinato.

Verosimilmente il suo cervello gli aveva ordinato di smettere già da un po’, ma per un motivo che non era più in grado di discernere, esso aveva disubbidito. 

Fu pressoché istintivo, riconoscere in quell’atto di illogica insubordinazione un ché di familiare. 

Un ché di… _svantaggioso_. Perché resistere a quella comoda oscurità ovattata era diventato via  via sempre più difficile, e l’operato di quell’astruso sentimentalismo che sembrava intenzionato a trattenerlo ancora a lungo in quel limbo era…alquanto disdicevole. 

_ Plick _ _ , plick, plick… _

“Oh –“ 

Chiuse gli occhi cerchiati di nero per un paio di secondi, non di più. L’Oscura Signora avrebbe potuto erroneamente accogliere il suo indugiare nelle tenebre come il tacito consenso finalmente raggiunto, e per quanto se ne rammaricasse, questo non andava bene.

Si, quella cosa aveva proprio un nome importante.

Poco importa se la sua mente adesso lo rinnegasse; andava trovato. 

Voleva conoscere il nome di colui che bypassando il suo cervello riusciva a tenere in funzione il suo cuore in barba a qualsiasi legge della ragione. Voleva farlo, anche solo per il sottile piacere di poterlo disdegnare un po’, prima di morire.

Ma ricercarlo nella nebbia fluida che galleggiava sulla sua testa non avrebbe portato ad alcun risultato; perché non era lì; non era nella morte. 

Perché come per Epicuro, essa non si era mai insinuata nel suo cuore. Nel suo cuore c’era solo la pecca più grande della sua vita. 

_ C’era lui. _

Un respiro. Ancora flebili sbuffi di vapore contro quel banco di nebbia insulsa, e poi, come fosse scosso da un demonio stanco di attenderlo, il corpo disteso fremette visibilmente. 

Quella vitalità durò giusto il tempo di sollevare una mano madida di sangue dal suolo,portarla alla bocca, e spingere.

Spingere quel ponte odontoiatrico che era lì, ed attendeva. Attendeva quel momento in cui filamenti di stoppa tra le labbra gli avrebbero rammentato tutta la fatica di qualche ora prima per liberare le mani; attendeva il momento in cui avrebbe smesso di ricercare il nome di quella _cosa_ nella parte razionale di sé,  e– aggirando il cervello, fosse riaffiorata alle sue labbra attraverso un canale alternativo; il suo cuore.

Sorrise quasi, quando le labbra ne sillabarono afone il nome.

Un segnale acustico. 

Poi ancora vapore, vapore, vapore…

Intenso, palpabile e cremoso, vapore.

Uscire di scena con una dissolvenza in bianco era davvero quanto di più patetico riuscisse ad immaginare.

_ _

\---

John Hamish Watson non fumava.  
Quel che faceva con le sigarette _, era aggiungere grigiore alla nebbia del mattino di Londra_ , e nient’altro.

Ad affermarlo fu  una ragazza, probabilmente una di quegli squatters che avevano abusivamente occupato l’appartamento vuoto all’angolo di Blandford Street.   
Gli chiese una sigaretta durante una delle sue passeggiate prive di meta, e già lo sguardo guardingo con cui John tentò di valutare la sua età, prima di passare la sua sigaretta accesa alla mano sinistra ed iniziare a frugarsi le tasche, era qualcosa di insolito.

Quando poi l’imbarazzante pacchetto su cui spiccava il nome di una pessima marca di sigarette al mentolo fu tra le sue mani, allora non vi era più spazio alle incertezze; un sopracciglio inarcato, una risata soffocata tra i denti, e quella frase, a cui poi fece seguito l’inevitabile rinuncia alla dose di nicotina che aveva in programma. 

Ne rimase perplesso, ma riconobbe che il paragone calzava a pennello e non osò contraddirla.  
Mentre stava lì a spingere vapore al cielo, evidentemente la gente aveva iniziato ad osservare.

O era questa la verità, oppure il ridicolo modo di tenere la sigaretta tra le dita quasi fosse una siringa,e l’innaturalezza con cui tentava senza successo di aspirarne un boccone dignitoso, era così evidente che non era necessario essere un consulting detective per capire che John Hamish Watson non aveva mai fumato in tutta la sua vita.

Il fatto è che Londra puzzava. Puzzava in un modo che non era più disposto a tollerare. 

Aveva il fetore dei chilometri macinati dalla gente comune. Gente anonima, snob ed eccessivamente impettita che senza accorgersene finiva per smembrarsi in un tessuto urbano ingordo e insensibile.

Aveva il tanfo delle lancette del Big Ben che anche sotto la neve ripetevano i suoi due giri quotidiani senza indugiare, e della quiete del torbido Tamigi che, qualsiasi tragedia si fosse consumata intorno, avrebbe continuato a far scorrere la sua fredda acqua con la stessa regolarità di sempre. 

Come se non gliene fosse importato nulla. Come se non fosse cambiato nulla.

Si era fidato del mondo, John.Aveva amato l’umanità a tal punto da credere di esser diventato qualcuno che avrebbe potuto influenzare il suo andamento, di metter la buona parola con la natura, aiutarla e fare la differenza. 

Da tre anni, il suo mondo era cambiato, si era fermato; ma Londra fingeva di non essersene accorta.  
Osava vestirsi ancora di quei suoni e odori che un tempo, egli, aveva distrattamente focalizzato intorno ad una persona ben precisa, ad un unico uomo che con i suoi colletti alzati ed le sue note alle quattro del mattino, sembrava muovere e dar vita all’intera città, se non al mondo. 

Sherlock però non c’era più, e chiedere a John di non sviluppare un’intolleranza verso quella quotidianità inalterata, che andava avanti come non avesse mai avuto un sociopatico iperattivo chiamato Sherlock Holmes, era una pretesa assurda almeno quanto quella di avere una Londra che si fosse fermata insieme a lui.

E’ per questo che, ai suoi sensi, Londra aveva iniziato a portare l’odore di una vecchia amica che ci ha offesi, di un cibo che ci ha fatto indigestione. E lo faceva a tal punto che John non riusciva più a discernere la quantità di ossigeno necessaria a garantire la propria sopravvivenza, così si era abituato ad arrancare nella propria vita in apnea.

Aspirava goffamente sigarette al mentolo da quando era tornato a Baker Street. 

Da quando, avvalorando le parole di Oscar Wilde, aveva realizzato che il miglior modo per sfuggire alla tentazione, era cedervi. 

E lui lo fece. 

Rimase in albergo meno di quanto avesse già anticipatamente pagato.

Ad una settimana dalla sua morte, John era già tornato a casa. 

_ “All’inizio ti sembrerà di vederlo ovunque.”  _

Prima ancora di accorgersene, aveva già cominciato a setacciare la realtà intorno a sé così assiduamente da non ricordare neppure il volto di chi lo avesse detto. Lestrade? Dimmock? O forse, una semplice frase decontestualizzata letta su un giornale, il frammento di un discorso assorbito per caso nel metrò.

Qualcosa che non lo riguardasse. Che probabilmente distava anni luce da sé.  
Perché nel suo caso, fu una bugia; quasi una superstizione senza senso. 

Sherlock era scomparso dalla sua vita nel preciso istante in cui, su quel marciapiede, i suoi occhi senza luce si posarono su di lui, e lo fissarono. Lo fissarono senza vederlo.

Scorgere quelle pupille vuote fu strano. Erano gli occhi di un cadavere, ma la forza con cui raschiarono via la sua presenza dalla sua vita, fu impareggiabile. 

Sherlock era già morto. La materia cerebrale mista al sangue era già sull’asfalto; non poteva più vederlo. 

John riuscì a fare altrettanto. 

Non lo vide più.

Né tra i volti dei passanti, né tra la neve sporca all’angolo della strada.

Né tra le pieghe delle lenzuola, né, tantomeno, nei suoi incubi.

Sherlock non c’era più.  
Non c’era davvero. 

E la sua assenza bruciava così tanto che John perse ogni capacità di stabilire quanto forte, dentro di sé, ne sentisse la mancanza. 

Nessuno parlò di ‘nostalgia’. 

Neppure l’anziana proprietaria di casa accennò ad essa, mentre rinfrescava con il suo ventaglio il viso del suo ultimo inquilino rimasto e sospirava.

Un uomo che non ha mai toccato sigaretta in tutta la sua vita, se non per cauterizzare una ferita nel bel mezzo dei canyon afghani, non avrebbe mai tentato di fumare tutte le _Pall_ _ Mall Blue_ rimaste sotto al teschio perché guidato da pura, semplice ‘nostalgia’. 

Vi erano almeno un migliaio di oggetti nella sola living room, che avrebbero potuto fare di meglio, se avesse avuto bisogno di ricordi agrodolci su cui lacrimare, come le persone normali. 

_ Decisamente _ , non il suo caso.

Era una bramosia insolita, quella che gli sfrigolava dentro. Un fermento cerebrale fuorviante, qualcosa di simile ad una ossessione degenerativa che altera la propria percezione di sé, e annulla qualsiasi genere di inibizione.

Aveva un ché del tossicomane sull’orlo di una crisi d’astinenza quando si lanciò su quelle sigarette, ne strinse indelicato il pacchetto impolverato e le fumò una ad una.

Cosa voleva John Watson? La risposta più semplice del mondo: fumare. 

Voleva la sua poltrona, le sigarette del suo defunto, fottuto, coinquilino scomparso nel nulla, e poi fumare! 

Chiudersi in soggiorno e soffocare in una nube di nicotina più tossica di una centrale nucleare. 

Certo, quanto a dannosità, il brillante tabacco arso non avrebbe fatto neppure testo, se confrontato al potere venefico di quell’aroma particolare che il fuoco avrebbe sprigionato nell’aria. 

Un tiro svogliato alla prima sigaretta, ed eccolo già a formicolargli addosso. 

Eccolo a raggrinzare proprio i punti esatti che avrebbe incontrato la sua pelle se lo avesse tirato a sé quando ancora non era il fumo a tracciare il suo profilo. Quando ancora sarebbe bastato poco per annullare ogni distanza,stringerlo tra le sue braccia e sottrarlo alla caduta in un abisso che non sarebbe stato tale senza la sua idiozia. 

Senza la sua esitazione.

Fandonie. Patetiche fantasie spicciole di una mente stordita.

In fondo, avrebbe davvero avuto modo di crederci, John? La spaventosa illusione di poter ricostruire in una stanza lo spazio che il mondo si era rifiutato di riconoscere ancora a Sherlock Holmes, era lì.

Aveva già trovato un modo per insinuarsi, quella dolce menzogna. Ma prima era necessario convincersene.

Scordarsi di aver avuto contatti con la lucidità e abbandonarsi alle follia di una felicità posticcia, evanescente come il vapore opaco di una sigaretta…

Una felicità che il suo spirito corrotto dalla razionalità rifiutava a colpi di tosse , conati vomito e lacrime.

“Per l’amor del cielo, John! Così soffocherai! Vieni, vieni alla finestra, caro. Hai bisogno di prendere aria.” 

Appesantì il tronco e irrigidì i muscoli. 

La richiesta delle mani vizze di Mrs. Hudson non trovava fondamento: _non vi era aria che gli mancasse più di Sherlock Holmes._

E allora, mentolo!

Fu come avere una piccola amante con i tratti del suo coinquilino a cui mise parrucca e lenti colorate fuorvianti. 

Non era una totale rinuncia, lo sapeva bene anche lui, ma persuadersi di aver gradito tossire per tre giorni di seguito e non essere in grado di ingoiare nulla senza imprecare per la medesima durata, sembrava fargli in qualche modo bene.

Fu la scelta che lo convinse a prendere la patente e comprarsi un’auto: estinti i supereroi, vi erano sempre menotassisti disposti a dar retta a un matto che di primo mattino pretende di essere accompagnato nei sobborghi rurali della città, ed atteso mentre fuma le sue sigarette steso sull’erba.

Presto per dire di aver ceduto al vizio, ma era comunque vicino. 

Quella era la boccata prima di immergersi in una Londra che aveva ancora il suo profumo.

Se voleva mantenere intatto il cervello, aveva bisogno di una buona apnea.

\---

St.Oswald Hospital \-- Londra

Prima di concedersi, la voce del dottor Lamb apparve scandita da quell’insolita cantilena tremolante che John aveva notato attivarsi solo in sua presenza.

Beh. Forse avrebbe dovuto cominciare fare come tutti gli altri. 

Un paio di caffè, quattro chiacchiere, apprezzamenti vari e casuali su infermiere e tirocinanti.

Tutto quel che basta per fingere di avere uno straccio di vita sociale, ed evitare che ad ogni turno, il suo viso venisse ispezionato da decine di occhi prudenti che non attendono altro che segni.

Segni di un’imminente trasformazione in qualcosa di chimerico, qualcosa di mostruoso e alieno.

Soprattutto, _alieno_. 

I sospetti che fosse una sorta di essere ultraterreno li avevano già da un po’.

Peccato che John potesse solo rinsaldarli.

E quella di rintanarsi nella on-call room subito dopo il primo paziente della notte altro non fu se non l’ennesima conferma.

Sul momento non fu in grado di stabilire quanto tempo fosse passato dall’ultima volta che i suoi sensi avevano instaurato un contatto col mondo esterno. 

Galleggiava in un buio sporco, inquinato da un alone celeste che non tardò a identificare come la luce emanata dal display del telefono alla sua sinistra.  
Fu la stessa luce a permettere ai suoi ultimi ricordi di riaffiorare come racchiusi in bolle.

Rammentò la difficile fuga dai commenti artificiosamente idolatranti che il Dottor Lamb cominciò a riversargli addosso dopo la versione cefalica in pieno travaglio. 

Ricordò il piacere di far scattare la serratura della porta e distendere le proprie membra sullo scomodo materasso della On-call room. E rimembrò pure come, dopo aver recuperato da sotto il cuscino l’ultimo romanzo acquistato alla libreria di fronte l’ospedale, si fosse schiarito la gola,avesse affossato le spalle contro il cuscino, e poi, sotto la luce dell’abat-jour, avesse lasciato che i polpastrelli scorressero le pagine da destra verso sinistra, arrestando la loro corsa all’arrivo del segnalibro.

A quel punto tutto fu pronto; e allora l’inchiostro poté cominciare a _tappezzare_ la sua mente senza ulteriori ostacoli. 

O questo era quel che aveva sperato. Perché era evidente che di ostacoli ne era rimasto uno. 

Già…

La quindicenne _affezionata_ al proprio pancione ed il suo irriverente feto podalico che dava un sonoro benvenuto alla vita presentando significativamente le natiche,lo avevano sfinito più di quanto avesse realizzato sul momento.

Aveva solo vaghi ricordi frammentati di quando spense senza accorgersene l’abatjour e lasciò che il suo libro, anziché l’ennesima _carta da parati per crepe irreversibili_ , finì invece per fargli quasi da copertina durante il suo sonno, con risultati discutibili.

E poi il telefono vibrò. E squillò. 

E ancora, e ancora, e ancora.

Cominciava seriamente a preferirle agli esseri umani, quelle creature eteree dagli organi di carta e inchiostro. 

Le loro silenziose esistenze dipanate in un centinaio di pagine rivestivano le pareti della sua anima delle loro realtà intense e fittizie, e, al termine del libro, non avrebbero lasciato in lui nient’altro che un ricordo sbiadito, pronto per esser rimpiazzato dal nuovo foglio appiccicoso che lo avrebbe cancellato del tutto.

Non come lui.

Decisamente _non come lui._

_ “Ho un lavoro per lei.” _

Due anni e mezzo.

Erano passati due anni mezzo da quando un telefono cellulare aveva diffuso l’inconfondibile voce di Mycroft Holmes nei timpani di un uomo in avanzato stato di disfacimento.

Nessun avvenimento da ritenere più importante di un altro. 

Niente consistenza. Neppure l’ombra di una qualsivoglia introspezione.

Sei mesi dopo l’ultimo saluto, di John vi era solo un omino di carta. Una sorta di fantasma abulico che, forte della sua bidimensionalità, sfarfallava sulle macerie della sua vita con il distacco di coloro a cui _non c ambierebbe nulla_.

Alla fine, c’era riuscita ad infettarlo ancora, quella becera normalità. Pensava che dopo la sconfitta segnata con la stretta di mano ad un _Consulting_ _Detective_ dall’atteggiamento ostentatamente impettito, difficilmente avrebbe fatto ritorno. 

Invece vide le sue speranze morire quando essa si ripresentò in formato gigante, quasi volesse vendicarsi per tutto il tempo in cui era stata dismessa.  Questa volta, neanche la vecchia zoppia sopraggiunse a ricordargli la sua totale incapacità di gestirla.

Sarebbe stata una battaglia persa sin dall’inizio.

Quella telefonata fu la punta di una scarpa giunta ad ostruire il frenetico sfarfallio sui suoi giorni. 

La interruppe senza troppe scene.

Senzala forza di maledirlo, o sbattere il telefono contro al muro.

Non si piegò a quella scarpa irrispettosa per altri tre lunghi mesi, poi però sopravvenne qualcosa. 

Noia, forse. O il suo inconscio che premeva per un campo di battaglia, uno _qualsiasi_.  
La gente avrebbe potuto prenderlo persino per un flebile istinto di sopravvivenza ancora percepibile! _Ah!_

Non ci avrebbe scommesso neanche un centesimo su quello!

Difficile dire cosa alla fine lo spinse a recarsi al St. Oswald Hospital. 

“Dottor Watson,” 

Sorrise l’addetta all’accettazione. 

Sorrise come era solita a sorridere la gente che ronzava intorno a Mycroft.

“La stavamo aspettando.”

Fu assunto senza troppe domande. Senza neppure un colloquio vero e proprio.

Area Critica, Pronto Soccorso e Traumatologia.

Vi era stato un tempo in cui avrebbe saputo ricavare da questi degli alleati degni di nota. 

Aver avuto un coinquilino come Sherlock Holmes, però, precluse anche questa possibilità.

\---

“John,”  


Il Dottor J. H. Watson trasalì.

Brusca ed improvvisa, la mano che il Dottor Lamb strinse energica sulla sua spalla lo strappò a quella sorta di _trance_ anestetica che l’aspro risveglio non era stato in grado di allontanare.

Il medico si assicurò che John fosse tornato con i piedi per terra, prima di indossare svogliatamente un paio di guanti.

“Faresti bene a svegliarti, John. Seratina perfetta, eh?”

Era un uomo decisamente poco incline alle responsabilità.  
John osava pensare che la sua tendenza a presentarsi sempre per primo, altro non era se non un disperato tentativo di correggere questo suo difetto. 

Fatto sta che l’espressione con cui lo ricevette mentre faceva il suo ingresso nella Sala Uno non era esattamente quella che si sarebbe augurato di trovare sul proprio collega del turno notturno.  
Il Dottor Lamb era pallido e preoccupato. Ma per qualche strano fenomeno, la comparsa di John sull’uscio gli fece in qualche modo riacquistare fiducia nell’umanità, e un po’ anche nella pergamena universitaria che gelosamente custodiva. 

“Esattamente da quanto è in questo stato?” 

La ragazza portava sul viso i resti di un trucco importante. 

Certo, fosse stato solo quello probabilmente non avrebbe detto molto. Ma le perline bianche sparse sulla capigliatura elaborata, e lo sguardo avvilito che la giovane asiatica rivolgeva al proprio marito, steso a braghe calate sul lettino medico, lasciava intendere che sarebbe stata in grado di elencare almeno una cinquantina di luoghi migliori dove trascorrere quella che con molta probabilità doveva essere la sua prima notte di nozze.

Sarebbe stata in grado di elencare anche una serie di inconvenienti, che sarebbero andati dalla camera d’albergo rumorosa fino allo champagne sgasato e le fragole surgelate. 

Certo, -sempre dal suo sguardo-si intuiva che la sua fantasia non sarebbe stata sufficientemente funesta da

immaginare un marito in crisi priapica. (*)  
  


“Non parla inglese. E’ arrivata la settimana scorsa dalla Corea.” 

“Allora potrebbe rispondermi lei. Da quanto è in questo stato?”

Esordì autoritario John, sforzandosi di ignorare l’imbarazzante stupore del collega.

“Più o meno da dopo cena…” 

“Ha con sé la confezione delle sostanze vasodilatatrici che ha assunto?”

Roso dall’imbarazzo più che dal dolore, il neosposo ruotò gli occhi verso il medico alla sua destra.  
In seria difficoltà, Lamb tentò di ripetere la domanda del Dr. Watson con un nervoso sorriso di circostanza e un tono insipido. Non gli riuscì. La voce tremò.

“C—cosa?”

“Riformulo la domanda: Cialis o Viagra? Mi auguro per lei non si tratti di qualcosa acquistata su internet…”

Il nome dei due farmaci sembrò interrompere il flusso intelligibile di parole che subiva passivamente, ed Il viso della donna si contorse in una smorfia strana.  
Ci fu un breve scambio di battute in coreano, a cui il marito controbatté lesto con parole che non riuscirono minimamente a sfatare le preoccupazioni di lei.

“Non ho preso niente del genere, io! Ho—ho venticinque anni! Crede davvero che io abbia bisogno di…”  
  


John chiuse gli occhi e gesticolò con i palmi delle mani aperti verso il basso.

  
“No, non lo credo, e non è nelle mie intenzioni investigare sui motivi che l’hanno spinta a far uso di sostanze simili la prima notte di nozze.Ma se non sarà lei a dire cosa ha assunto e in che quantità, saranno gli esami del sangue che le faranno a urologia, a parlare per lei.Il tutto non prima di esser stato sottoposto ad una serie di accertamenti invasivi e discretamente fastidiosi atti a scongiurare cause organiche, e mi creda…al suo posto cercherei di evitare ulteriori supplizi, se sapessi che a breve mi verrà infilato un ago nel pene per aspirare il sangue dai corpi cavernosi …”

Il viso di Samuel Lamb fu il solo punto che accolse il suo sguardo sconvolto dall’orrore di certe immagini. Non che furono di particolare aiuto, perché il protocollo esibito dal burbero medico militare portò ribrezzo anche sulle guance tonde del giovane collega. 

Mentre attendeva una risposta valida, le labbra del dottor Watson si stirarono in una linea sottile.  
Qualcosa aveva solleticato la sua mente dal primo istante in cui aveva preso visione del quadro clinico, ma solo se tutti i punti avessero confluito a suo favore avrebbe potuto realizzarlo. 

Si accorse che era il momento giusto per farlo.

“Dottor Lamb, accompagni fuori la Signora, per favore. E rimanga con lei.”

“Ma…”  
  
“Grazie, dottore.”

La voce tagliente del Dottor Watson giungeva con una sicurezza che Lamb non era mai riuscito a conquistare, per cui obbedirgli, era tassativo.  
Sfiorò il gomito della sposina coreana, e ignorando le espressioni di disappunto di questa, si premurò ad abbandonare la sala in sua compagnia.

Chiusa la porta, lo sguardo altezzoso si posò nuovamente sul viso liscio del giovane.

Un sospiro, occhi fissi al soffitto. Poi, finalmente, la risposta.

“Viagra da 100 mg. Acquistato su internet. ”

  
John arricciò le labbra.

“Quante di preciso?”

“Due.” Ancora un sospiro dinnanzi al sopracciglio inarcato diJohn. “Tre, fo-forse.” 

Con una quiete quasi glaciale, John si sfilò i guanti, rimosse una penna dal taschino e compilò una scheda posta sul carrello di fianco al letto. Chiamò poi uno degli infermieri presenti oltre al paravento, chiedendo di notificare l’arrivo del paziente in Urologia. 

“Dottor Watson?”

“Sì?”  
  
“Ecco…” Si morse il labbro inferiore.“Il mio…sì, insomma…tornerà come prima, non è vero?”

Il Dottor Watson corrugò la fronte e schiuse le labbra afone, prima di scuotere la testa in segno di consenso.

  
“Oh, sono sicuro che il Dottor Hagen sapràrimettere le cose a posto. Almeno per quanto riguarda il suo pene. “ Si fermò a grattarsi un sopracciglio. “Per il problema di fondo invece, penso che l’unico strumento a sua disposizione sia il divorzio.” 

“…eh? Di cosa sta parlando? Quale problema di fondo?”  
  
“Parlo della sua omosessualità. La moglie è arrivata dalla Corea ad una settimana dalle nozze, è chiaro che provenga da una famiglia ligia alla tradizione e che non le ha permesso di vivere a Londra con lei durante il fidanzamento. La sposa è giovane e carina, dubito l’ansia da prestazione sia tale da portare un venticinquenne a correre il rischio di assumere in dosi così elevate una sostanza che ha acquistato su internet perché troppo giovane per ottenere una prescrizione dal suo medico.Ed inoltre…non sono cieco, ho visto come ha guardato il Dottor Lamb per tutto il tempo.”

Che disastro.

Se solo Sherlock avesse visto in che razza di ibrido instabile si era dovuto trasformare per sentire meno la sua assenza...

Aveva finito per scandire quelle parole con lo stessotipo di cinico appagamento che un tempo rimproverava al suo coinquilino, e sì. Mentre lo faceva, quelle parole gli piacquero. 

Le scommesse circa l’espressione con cui il giovane sposo priapico avrebbe accolto il suo discorso erano già aperte, ma furono inutili. 

_ Perché poi avvenne.  _

“Codice Rosso in sala due, John! John!!”

Che nelle sue orecchie arrivò come un blando eco del vecchio _“Ci attaccano!”_

In un solo caso le porte dell’ingresso d’emergenza sbattevano in quel modo violento, il margine d’errore era ridotto ad una percentuale così misera da escludere qualsiasi rilevanza. 

Le urla di sconcerto della sposa coreana lì fuori, e l’ingresso dirompente di Lamb che soffocò nelle sue stesse parole furono i contorni più stimolanti che poteva desiderare.

Niente notifiche; niente avvertimenti; da manuale.

_  
“Maschio, sulla quarantina, ferite multiple da arma da fuoco a torace e addome, ventre rigido, sistolica 72, ultimo polso rilevato 144.” _

Questione di dettagli. Il cuore che pompa carico, la mente che si reimposta. 

L’odore acre del sangue. Quello fresco, e non stagnante.Quello che non puzza, ma al contrario esala con il suo calore il quasi gradevole tanfo dei residui di deodorante attaccati alla pelle della vittima.

Sempre e solo questione di dettagli. Se si fosse impegnato sarebbe riuscito a trovare delle similitudini con i campi di battaglia che era solito a frequentare un tempo. Anche con quelli in cui la battaglia l’avevano vinta gli avversari, e a lui era toccato tornarsene a casa con una ferita alla spalla, un disturbo psicosomatico irrisolto, ed una carriera mandata a puttane. 

_ “Fori di entrata nel quinto spazio intercostale destro, quadrante superiore destro e fianco sinistro sull’ascellare anteriore.” _

_ _

_ “John!” _

Samuel Lamb, come d’abitudine, si era già preso la libertà di avvicinarsi al paziente. Non ci provò neppure a fingere competenza quando sotto al suo sguardo, la forbice chirurgica scoprì un torace completamente ricoperto di sangue. Lì le sue certezze crollavano, il suo sapere medico si annientava di colpo e non perse neppure tempo a considerarla troppo umiliante, la disperata richiesta di aiuto che inoltrò con uno sguardo al collega più anziano.

Ma nel lasso di pochi secondi, la sua espressione mutò: I suoi occhi divennero gli occhi di chi non capisce; di chi si attende qualcosa, e invece, contro ogni sua aspettativa, quel qualcosa non arriva.

Attonito,le mani abbandonate lungo ai fianchi ed il pallore verdastro tipico dei tirocinanti alla prima emergenza, quel soldato, quell’alieno con le sembianze di un piccolo uomo che vive nel disgusto per l’umanità, di colpo venne spogliato da qualsiasi incanto. 

Congelato in una morsa di assoluto terrore. 

I suoi occhi non si muovevano, le palpebre non sbattevano. Lamb avrebbe detto che non stesse neppure respirando.

Perché era una mina, quella sotto al piede del Dottor Watson. Una di quelle mine antiuomo che i brulli territori afghani gli avevano insegnato a temere, e che la monotonia di Londra gli aveva invece fatto archiviare.

Un passodi troppo su quei pavimenti ingannevolmente familiari, un’occhiata svogliata al viso coperto dall’enorme maschera del pallone rianimatore, ed il gioco era fatto; l’ordigno fu innescato.

_ “I proiettili sono ancora dentro!” _

_ _

_ “JOHN!”  _

Fermo. Immobile. Non un fiato. Non una parola.

Ad esplodere sarebbe bastatotalmente poco che persino pensare all’invasione di mani inguantate subite dal corpo sul tavolo operatorio, sarebbe stato troppo azzardato.

Ci aveva messo tre anni per modellare la sua anima spigolosa affinché aderisse a quella vita piatta e abulica. Risultati scarsi e imperfetti, ma andava bene lo stesso.

Ma la bomba adesso sotto al suo piede avrebbe rimesso in gioco tutto, e già vedeva il disastro. 

Già vedeva le mura crollare, il sipario disfarsi, e le fila che John Watson credeva di aver recisoormai da anni, brillare tra le mani imbrattate di sangue di un burattinaio moribondo.

_ Ed era troppo.  _

Crederedi aver ancora una volta fatto parte di un disegno tracciato da qualcosa di diverso della semplice casualità, era decisamente _troppo_.

Fu un incauto paramedico a urtarlo di lato con un secondo crash trolley e fargli perdere la mina da sotto al piede.

Che esplose.

_ “JOHN!! CAZZO, JOHN!  _ _ CHE STAI FACENDO! DAMMI UNA MANO!” _

_ _

__“Non si sente il respiro sulla parte destra, preparate un drenaggio toracico.”  
  


_ “DOTTOR WATSON!” _

_ _

La deflagrazione ebbe il suono di voci spezzati, dialoghi interrotti e sbiaditi, parole scivolose come il liquido cremisi che impediva agli elettrodi di aderire al torace del ferito.

Ebbe il suono di una frase di commiato bisbigliata nel vuoto, di una porta in noce poca oleata che scricchiola al passaggio di un uomo furioso, e di un odio sottile, letale…

Un odio che come un’emorragia cerebrale colpisce i centri del perdono e, insieme ad essi, anche parte di quelli che gli avrebbero permesso di vivere come prima. 

_ Prima di sollevarlo da buon parte della responsabilità.  _

_ “Due sacche di zero negativo. Serve un trasfusore rapido. Cannule 14!” _

__  
  


_ “Pressione 60 su 35, saturazione 75, rumore respiratorio in diminuzione a destra! Cosa facciamo?” _

Cosa facciamo? 

Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare?  
Poteva scegliere, non vi erano più fila a decidere per lui.

La potente mano del burattinaio penzolavaal lato della barella e non mostrava il minimo accenno di movimento volontario, adesso. Le dita arricciate in maniera innaturale lasciavano intuire una certa sofferenza, come se da quel groviglio di lacci trasparenti che non aveva più la forza di manovrare, egli non si aspettasse nulla, a suo favore…

_ Era fatta. Si era liberato.  _ Aveva appena saputo di essere un burattino, sì. Però adesso non lo era più. __

Ma rispolverare il concetto di volontà propria da tutta la polvere accumulata negli anni non era un compito semplice, ed insieme a questa consapevolezza, a scheggiarelo stomaco di John sopraggiunse una pietà dai contorni smussati che avrebbe potuto quasi identificare con il nome di ‘tenerezza’.

_ ‘Bravo,sei stato davvero bravo.’ _ Consolato da un sorriso di beffa, John fu costretto a riconoscerlo. 

Una simile opera meritava di ricevere i complimenti fatti di persona. Troppo comodo svignarsela così.

Prese il polso a penzoloni tra le mani e lo portò velocemente sulla lettiga. Lo tastò. 

Tastò lo sterno, l’addome rigido come vetro,e biascicò ai paramedici qualcosa che andò a coprire i richiami esasperati del Dottor Lamb. __

Un’occhiata veloce ai monitor, poi la sentenza.

“Due milligrammi di dopamina! Potrebbe andare in arresto da un momento all’altro, va intubato immediatamente! Perché cazzo non è intubato, Lamb!?”

Rabbrividì Lamb, si strinsenelle spalle fredde e scosse la testa così forte che i suoi occhiali quasi caddero dal naso. Si voltò a destra e a sinistra alla ricerca dei presidii, e una volta afferrati corse ad eseguire la manovra.

“C’e’ qualcosa che ostruisce il passaggio! Il laringoscopio non passa!” Solo dopo essersi accertato che non stesse sbagliando nulla, il panico sopraggiunto gli permise di sfidare ancora una volta l’ira del collega.

“Corpo estraneo in bocca! Forse un ponte odontoiatrico fisso!” 

La conferma giunse dal paramedico al suo fianco che ispezionò con una torcia la cavità orale e levigò con le sue parole la furia con cui il Dottor Watson stava per scagliarsi contro l’ingenuo neolaureato. 

Un ponte fisso in bocca. Sperava forse di ascrivere anche questa ad una mera casualità? 

Gliele avrebbe restituite tutte, a quell’uomo. Andava salvato unicamente per restituirgliele tutte, le sue ‘casualità’.

I pensieri negativi vennero diramati da un cenno con capo, e uno schiocco di disappunto della lingua contro il palato li annientò in blocco.  
Era il Dottor John Watson in persona, ad essere richiesto. L’autopilota non poteva bastare.

  
“Tracheotomia! E’ in crisi respiratoria! Lamb, passa al mio posto e porta a termine il drenaggio toracico! Infermiera, notifichi l’arrivo imminente del paziente in Chirurgia e prenoti una sala operatoria!” 

Annuì, ma Samuel Lamb non smise di tremare. 

Il Dottor Watson dava i brividi: fissava la gola del paziente come un soldato a cui è rimasto un unico colpo fisserebbe il nemico attraverso il mirino di un fucile di precisione. La stanchezza sotto gli occhi non gli dava un'aria sciupata: serviva solo ad accentuare il nero intenso delle pupille che seguivano i movimenti delle mani senza la minima sbavatura, come se fossero pilotate da un John diverso, un’entità a sé stante.

_ ‘È proprio un alieno.’ _ Riconfermò geloso a se stesso, Samuel Lamb. 

Già.  
Proprio un alieno.

“Chi è di turno in Chirurgia?”

“Il Dottor Bailey e il Dottor Boole.”

Rimosse la pinza dalla gola dell’uomo e mentre sistemava l’ultimo dispositivo che avrebbe permesso alla cannula tracheale di svolgere il suo lavoro, strinse gli occhi per l’istante necessario a ricordare i curriculum delle personalità citate. 

Bravi, sì. Entrambi.

Laurea ad Oxford e Reading. 

L’anziano Boole era un tipo di poche parole, lo aveva incontrato ad un convegno di chirurgia vascolare a Bristol, mentre di Thomas Bailey ricordava la fronte priva di sopracciglia e l’invito a cena che aveva offerto a pochi mesi dalla sua assunzione, prontamente declinato.

  
Non se ne accorse, ma quando il tubo del respiratore aderì alla cannula e l’ossigeno espanse i polmoni dell’uomo, John avvertì l’improrogabile bisogno di distendere le spalle e reclinare il capo. Non era stanchezza, perché quel formicolio agli arti che giungeva puntuale al termine di ogni emergenza gli piaceva, e sarebbe stato pronto a goderne con un ingordigia di cui, difficilmente, chi lo conosceva, avrebbe scommesso di trovare in lui.

Fu piuttosto una sensazione ignota che, dal nulla, giunse ad invaderlo. 

Qualcosa di più simile a quella rabbia collerica, costante e immitigata, che nonostante i suoi quindici e più anni di servizio ed una logica meccanica a cui aggrapparsi, invasava ancora le sue membra tutte le volte che finiva per perdere un paziente.

Provava questo, John Watson. E si irritò con sé stesso.  
Perché il suo paziente non era affatto morto; non ancora. 

E lui era un medico che all’improvviso non sapeva più dire, se la sua sopravvivenza era davvero quel che aveva auspicato o meno.

Come offeso, il debole corpo sulla barella sussultò, contraendosi in uno spasmo. Il ventre si inarcò, le scapolesi puntellarono al materasso e per un breve istante, John ebbe l’impressione che il ferito stesse tentando di alzarsi per rimproverarlo personalmente per quei pensieri.

Aumentò il dosaggio di un paio di flebo, prima diportare lo stetoscopio alle orecchie e far scivolare il dischetto sul torace maculato. L’apprensione era tornata suo volto, e sarebbe stata una splendida risposta al suo quesito sé solo non l’avesse trovata più irritante del quesito stesso. Perciò, già nel tempo che lo stetoscopio tornò a cingere il suo collo, quei segni di tensione li aveva trasformati in qualcos’altro.

Sdegno. Era proprio un’espressione di sdegno. 

“Saturazione in aumento.” La conferma giunse dal monitor e dalla voce dell’ennesimo paramedico che il Dottor Watson non credeva di aver mai visto prima di quel momento. 

“Veloci, in sala operatoria, avanti!”

“Signorsì.”

Fu Lamb a dare l’ordine sta volta, e non attese nessuna conferma da parte sua, come fosse stato improvvisamente colto dal timore che da John Hamish Watson quel comando finale che avrebbe finalmente sollevato il Pronto Soccorso dall’incarico, non sarebbe giunto mai.  
Per un motivo o per un altro che a lui non era dato sapere.

“Sei pallido, John. Stai bene?” 

Per osservare meglio quella smorfia, Samuel Lamb alla sua desta roteò il viso tondo e si piegò un po’, ma non si avvicinò. Doveva davvero far paura, quel volto ingrugnato. 

Ma non se ne curò, John; e ricambiò velocemente lo sguardo laconico che poi interruppe per permettere ai suoi occhi di tornare fissi sulle ante della porta, ancora vibranti dal passaggiodel corteo di paramedici.

“Credevo che in Afghanistan ne avessi viste di tutti i colori; e invece guardati, sembra tu stia per vomitare!” 

Il pungente sarcasmo delle 4.15 del mattino.

Un po’ di fortuna,e quella sarebbe stata l’ultima emergenza del loro turno. Per uno scherzo dell’adrenalina ancora in circolo nel suo sistema, Lamb sentì in vena di osare.

Con un rumoroso chihuahua come Dottor Lamb sarebbe stata sufficiente una sola occhiata per spegnere sul nascere qualsiasi immotivato tentativo di minare l’autostima altrui, ma non gli concesse neppure quello, John.  
Lo sdegno del suo volto aveva già un proprietario, e non vi era rimasto spazio per sottigliezze di un tirocinante che nega lo shock ringhiando al primo che passa.  
Con quel disgustoso battito cardiaco ancora tra i timpani, lasciare che le parole del collega morissero martellate da quel pulsare aritmico era fin troppo facile. 

Forse un po’ aveva ragione. Stava per vomitare.

L’Afghanistan non gli avrebbe mai insegnato a disdegnare un cuore che batte ancora in un corpo dilaniato.

Quella era una cosa che solo un marciapiede di Londra sarebbe stato in potere di fare.

Il disgusto di ritrovarsi ad insistere e riuscire a mantenere in funzione il cuore dell’Holmes sbagliato poi, non avrebbe avuto eguali. 

_ _

\---

L’orologio al muro della Chirurgia era fermo sulle 11,30 da un po’, il ché lo confuse.

Era certo fosse passato molto più tempo, da quando era entrato in sala operatoria congiungendosi ai colleghi della chirurgia. 

Nessuno parve sorpreso di vederlo lì. L’unico saluto che ricevette, fu un breve cenno delle palpebre ed il suo cognome pronunciato dal tono grave di Alistair Boole attraverso una mascherina che ne distorse il suono, facendo giungere alle sue orecchie il nome di un uomo che lui non conosceva e con cui aveva ben poco da spartire.

_ “Emorragia da più parti del mesentere,prepariamoci per una anastomosi ileale termino-terminale.” _

Entrò sotto i fari della scialitica sfoggiando una sicurezza che in quel momento era l’ultima cosa che avrebbe potuto vantare, ma cercò di convincersi in tutti i modi della sua autenticità. 

Finse di trovare normale anche la presenza di almeno quattro chirurgi in più rispetto ai due titolari del turno, e finse di ascrivere alla ordinaria amministrazione anche quegli sguardi sfuggenti e imbarazzati che i presenti si scambiavano fugacementeper paura che uno sguardo protratto troppo a lungo avrebbe potuto portare a degli interrogativi che avrebbero finito per stravolgere il delicato equilibrio di quella farsa dai toni surreali.

_ “La pressione scende ancora. Altre due sacche di 0 negativo, avanti!” _

_  
“L’emotorace non è ancora risolto. Il versamento  intrapleurico intorno all’area del proiettile è ancora in corso. Dottor Kippelstein, se ne occupi lei.” _

_ _

La sinergica danza di mani inguantate scandita dal crepitio dei ferri chirurgici contribuì a rendere l’aria satura di buone intenzioni; di false, disgustose speranze.

Si muovevano con calma e naturalezza nauseabonda; una calma priva della tipica urgenza che il caso avrebbe richiesto, quasi come se la salvezza di quell’uomo dalle carni maceratedal piombo non dipendesse da loro ma dall’impenetrabile volontà di qualcuno che aveva avuto il potere di ridurre lo schizofrenico ronzio delle loro mani ad un mero rituale propiziatorio.

I loro movimenti apparivano fuori tempo, scoordinati. In una situazione normale, John avrebbe alzato gli occhi verso il chirurgo dinnanzi a sé, ed avrebbe lasciato che fosse la sua espressione ad aggiungere i dettagli più coloriti di quel _‘Va tutto bene, dottor Walsh?’ _che l’etichetta del momento escludeva da qualsiasi realizzazione orale. In una situazione normale, probabilmente quel richiamo non sarebbe stato neppure necessario, perché aveva già lavorato in quella sala operatoria, John; e capiva perché qualsiasi londinese in difficoltà avrebbe venduto l’anima al diavolo pur di finire sotto i ferri di quei luminari travestiti da persone normali.  
Ma non vi era un singolo granello di normalità, in quel momento. Un termine estirpato dalla scena e sostituito da un nome e un cognome che ne prendeva il suo posto.

E mentre le sue mani sguazzavano tra le viscereche costituivano la figura fisica di quel nome, John Watson tacque. Tacque e portò avanti il suo lavoro in perfetta antitesi con l’apatia insita nei movimenti dei suoi colleghi, come una nota stonata riottosa che rifiuta qualsiasi asservimento ad un pentagramma e porta in sé il suono atono di una deflagrazione che il mondo sordo fingeva di non aver sentito. 

“Tracheotomia d’urgenza impeccabile. E’ un suo conoscente, Dottor Watson?”

Il Dottor Bailey aveva smesso di chiamarlo ‘ _John’_ da quando aveva rifiutato il suo invito a cena.

Non era stato particolarmente scortese nel farlo, ma quel gentile rifiuto masticava una lunga fila di significati che per il Dottor Bailey, avvenente cardiochirurgo privo di sopracciglia, di pensieri superflui e di anello al dito, furono sufficienti per fargli issare bandiera bianca, e riconoscere che, probabilmente, la mancanza di interesse verso le donne del Dottor Watson andava ascritta a motivi distanti da quelli che egli sospettava. 

E dire che, un tempo, reputava infallibile la sua capacità di riconoscere _i suoi simili…_

  
“No.”

La mascherina che copriva gran parte del suo viso si rivelò un’alleata preziosa.

Resse bene la sua mezza bugia.

“Mi è stato chiesto di prender parte all’intervento.”  
  
Ed era la verità, in fondo. Una mezza verità. 

Tra un _‘idiota’_ , e un _‘che stai facendo, imbecille!_ ’ rivolto a sé stesso , John si era ritrovato di fronte all’ingresso della Chirurgia con il fiato grosso e le mani fredde, rigide come stalattiti.  
Sapeva bene quanto fermarsi a contemplare la sua illogica scelta di seguire il paziente sotto ai ferri sarebbe stato pericoloso, per cui non lo avrebbe fatto.Non ci avrebbe perso neanche un istante, se fosse dipeso da lui.

Non aveva ancora considerato però l’intermissione di quei passi leggiadri che la donna dell’accettazione fece riecheggiare lungo tutto il corridoio, mentre con andatura lenta avanzava verso di lui. 

Era la stessa della sua assunzione. _La stessa_ a tutti gli effetti. 

Aveva lo stesso sguardo, lo stesso taglio di capelli e lo stesso identico tailleur. E sorrideva.  
Come allora, sorrideva con il sorriso che più si addiceva al suo ruolo.

“Dottor Watson.” Palpabile, il suo entusiasmo. “Vedo che ha già fatto tutto da solo.”

Già.  
Aveva lasciato a bocca aperta il Dottor Lamb liquidandolo con un ‘Vado anche io in sala operatoria.’ quando questi, sempre per lo stesso impeto di coraggio, lo invitava a bere un caffè liofilizzato.

Aveva davvero fatto tutto da solo.

Senza attendere risposta da parte sua, che con molta probabilità non sarebbe stato differente da quel silenzioso sorriso carico di tutto il potere della nazione, John spalancò la porta della terza sala operatoria e, inghiottendo l’ennesimo conato acido che stava per tornargli in gola, maledisse mentalmente sé stesso più che quel nome.  
 _Ancora una volta._

Però poi, sotto la garza adesiva che fissava le palpebre, Mycroft Holmes assunse _quell’espressione_.  
Quella faccia su cui John Watson non riuscì a non indugiare.

Depurato da qualsiasi attività onirica, il collasso dei muscoli facciali del Governo Britannico aveva allentato tutte quelle piegoline in eccesso che la sua pelle formava, e la sua fronte appariva improvvisamente liscia come quella di un ventenne che non pensa a niente. 

Come quella di un giovane che non ha mai sentito la necessità di corrucciare le sopracciglia e adeguare il suo sguardo alla fiera e impeccabile mise con cui il Governo Britannico muoveva i suoi scacchi nel sottosuolo diplomatico internazionale.

Divenne ciò che Mycroft Holmes non era mai stato, divenne un irritante parodia di sé stesso.  
Fu un’ardua impresa, per la mente stanca di John, riuscire a prefigurarsi qualcosa di più odioso.

Le labbra, poi…

L’ultima volta che si erano visti, le aveva guardate bene, quelle labbra. 

Con un colorito sgradevole e malaticcio, esse avevano scandito nel vuoto il nome del fratello chiuso nella bara, e John le aveva fissate come avesse voluto captarneil mistero dietro la capacità pronunciarlo, quel nome. 

Le aveva giudicate più ripugnanti delle parole di commiato che gli rivolse al termine della cerimonia funebre, e che lui, in overdose da disgusto, non volle ascoltare.

Le ricordava davvero orribili, le labbra di Mycroft, e le trovava tali anche adesso che portavano le quasi volgari tinte di un’amarena matura. 

Se non avesse visto con i suoi occhi il sangue rapprendersi e solidificarsi, su quel tavolo operatorio, John lo avrebbe creduto così in salute! Così potente e pieno di vita! 

Quattro proiettili eran stati estratti dal suo corpo, ma il Governo Britannico riusciva ancora a fingere di essere invincibile; di non aver niente a che spartire con quelle leggi sotto le quali la banale umanità è obbligata a sottostare.

Ammettere che il suo cervello fosse ora limitato al compito di assicurarsi che il cuore continuasse a battere, e che l’ossigeno introdotto attraverso il tubo in gola svolgesse decentemente il suo lavoro, non sarebbe stato realistico. Era Mycroft Holmes quello! 

Solo un’emorragia di modestiaavrebbe potuto veramente ucciderlo.

Per il momento, dunque, era salvo. 

\--

Catherine Thornton aveva quarantatré anni e sul suo volto si potevano ritrovare tutti quanti. 

In un ovale scarno e privo di make-up come il suo, mettere inclementemente in risalto i difetti della pelle corrosa con largo anticipo dal tempo era, per le luci del reparto di Rianimazione del Saint Oswald, un autentico gioco da ragazzi. Ma l’idea di apparire poco amabile agli occhi della gente ‘sveglia’ non fungeva affatto da deterrente come ci si sarebbe aspettati. Piuttosto, fu una conferma di come la Dottoressa Thornton non cercasse alcuna approvazione al di fuori di quella tacita e devota, ricevuta dai pazienti comatosi che si prendeva la libertà di inondare di parole per tutto il suo turno, ed anche quello degli altri.

Capitava ancora a volte che, un collega indelicato, le facesse a notare la ‘particolarità’ di avere un’anestesista troppo impegnata a commentare i contenuti della propria posta elettronica a pazienti di livello uno della _Glasgow Scale_ (**), per potersene tornare a casa e dedicarsi ad altro.  
Quando questo avveniva, Catherine sorrideva con gusto. Lo stesso di chi ha trascorso l’intera adolescenza di fronte ad uno specchio nel tentativo di correggere un sorriso dalle gengive troppo sporgenti, ed alla fine, ci è riuscito. 

  
Bastavano cinque minuti di chiacchiera in sua compagnia per giungere alla conclusione che le voci di corridoio circa la quasi totale assenza di decessi nella carriera della Dottoressa Thornton erano del tutto fondate; 

Il conseguimento della laurea in Anestesia e Rianimazione non era che l’espletamento di qualcosa di più grande, una componente di sé già presente nel suo sangue sin dalla nascita. 

Le brillavano gli occhi, quando parlava del suo lavoro.

Era l’angelo della corsia. Tutti gli ospedali ne hanno uno, certo. 

Ma il suo era un perfetto esempio dell’applicazione di questo termine al di fuori dei soliti cliché.

John la conobbe nello stesso ordine con cui la conoscevano gran parte dei suoi pazienti: prima la voce, poi il volto.

Il piede che aveva convulsamente battuto contro il pavimento lucido nel tempo in cui era rimasto ad attendere fuori dalla Rianimazione cominciava ad essere indolenzito, e non sarebbe mai statocosì indelicato da entrare senza attendere risposta, se solo la frivolezza dei discorsi che filtravano al di la’ della porta non avessero ulteriormente stimolato la sua impazienza. 

L’interlocutore della Dottoressa Thornton - un ragazzo con il cranio fracassato di cui John reggeva sottobraccio la cartella clinica- aveva le palpebre increspate, infastidite. 

Segno inconfutabile di uno stato di coma profondo, sì,ma forse non abbastanza da schermare del tutto l’insistente emorragia verbale che giungeva ad disturbare i suoi sensi intorpiditi.

Come disturbante John era certo sarebbe apparsa la sua immagine sullo stipite della porta, che interruppe l’interessante critica negativa di una deludente lozione per capelli ricci. 

Nessuno dei due volle dare sfogo al proprio disagio; La donna si limitò a portare i suoi occhi chiari sulla buffa figura ritta come un soldato dinnanzi a sé, e sorridere. Sempre con quel suo sorriso trasognato.

Uno sguardo alla documentazione, un rapido confronto con i documenti in possesso del reparto, due o tre lastre sul pannello luminoso, e nient’altro.

Meno di venti minuti insieme ed i motivi per desiderare di uscire con lui, Catherine, li aveva già trovati tutti.

Passarono due settimane, prima che il suo desiderio potesse divenire realtà.

Non ebbe mezzi termini né aliti di timidezza. Lo attese al termine del turno davanti al suo armadietto e, come una reginetta della scuola che non teme confronti, gli chiese di vedersi dopo il lavoro. 

Come quello di una reginetta fu anche il broncetto sarcastico che giunse ad increspare le sue labbra al cortese diniego del Dottor Watson.

Ci vollero altri tre tentativi perché la sua ostinazione venisse premiata. Dio solo sapeva perché John avesse accetto. 

Lui non aveva bisogno di ‘ricominciare’. Non vi era stato un solo giorno in quasi tre anni in cui la sua volontà fosse accidentalmente inciampata su quel sassolino salvifico che lo avrebbe portato ancora una volta a pensare di frequentare locali notturni, ammirare le curve di una donna dopo aver accidentalmente invaso la pista ciclabile, scegliere con cura il nuovo dopobarba o pensare ad un mutuo, ad un cucciolo di cane che saluta il suo ingresso scodinzolando e che gli permettesse, magari, di attaccare bottone con altre proprietarie di cani al parco, possibilmente single e di bell’aspetto. 

Non aveva pensato a niente di tutto questo, John. 

Non sarebbe neppure riuscito a formulare da sé quei progetti tanto alieni, erano tutti suggerimenti.

Suggerimenti da parte di coloro che adesso sarebbero stati compiaciuti nel vederlo accanto ad una donna non eccezionalmente bella, ma dai seni tutto sommato ancora turgidi. 

Sì, dar adito a quelle voci sarebbe stato alquanto fastidioso.  
Eppure lo aveva fatto.

Il primo incontro si svolse in un Luna Park, scelse lei la meta.  
Erano le diciotto e la biglietteria era deserta. Bisogna essere dei veri idioti per decidere di andare al Luna Park a quell’ora, pensò John. Darsi dell’idiota per quel motivo, per lo meno, gli impediva di darselo per aver accettato che lei scegliesse un luogo frequentato per lo più da famiglie con bambini e adolescenti innamorati come sede del primo appuntamento.

“I palloncini!” Puntò il dito verso un clown che John non si era neppure accorto di avere di fronte, e poi congiunse le mani, rivolgendo l’attenzione ad un Dottor Watson stordito, confuso. 

“Oh, John! Regalami un palloncino!”

Dopo aver tentato per due ore di star dietro agli interminabili discorsi della bionda anestesista, pulsava nelle tempie di John una sensazione dolce e ovattata, forse non troppo diversa da quella che aveva immaginato i suoi pazienti provare mentre con un conto alla rovescia appena sussurrato, abbandonano la realtà.

La voce si interruppe in attesa di una risposta, e quell’assenza repentina riportò John ad un mondo di cui aveva dimenticato i suoni ed i colori. 

Si guardò intorno spaesato. Fissò la donna di fronte a sé che spostava dietro l’orecchio i capelli mossi dal vento, quasi a scongiurare la possibilità di perdersi un solo istante di quello smarrimento, ed annuì. 

“Hanno forma ma non hanno interiorità, a parte qualcosa di potente che delinea i loro tratti e gli permette di fluttuare...”

Mosse un po’ il filo del palloncino appena consegnato, lasciando che questo ondeggiasse lento ed elegante. 

“Sono così simili ai miei pazienti, come si può non amarli? Non trovi anche tu, John?”

“Non saprei…”

  
“Non sapresti?”

“Non credo ci sia dell’elio all’interno di un essere umano in coma.” 

John sorrise con un sarcasmo gentile ma impaziente. Lo riconobbe.

Tra una pausa e l’altra,qualcosa aveva preso a rimescolarsi nel suo petto. 

Gli dava fastidio,avrebbe voluto eliminarla.  
Si accorse che ad avere questo potere, erano le sue parole. 

Aveva bisogno di sentirla parlare, John.

“E allora cosa?” 

Lo fissava come se egli avesse davvero potuto offrire una risposta al suo quesito. 

Si avvicinò ancora, cancellando definitivamente la distanza che, su quella panchina, la divideva dall’uomo.

“Cos’è che tiene in vita un uomo in coma, John?”

“Tubi. Farmaci, macchine di ogni genere, ventilatori artificiali…nulla che faccia veramente piacere.”

Davvero nulla che vale la pena ricordare, avrebbe detto. 

Ma ottima per offrire la più banale quanto esaustiva risposta che avrebbe potuto dare. 

Poco distante, Il clown da cui aveva preso il palloncino stava adesso gonfiandone altri. 

Lo sguardo di John si fermò distrattamente su di lui, mentre tentava di distrarsi da quella sensazione sempre più impellente. 

“Oh, poi c’è quella cosa che ai credenti piace chiamare ‘anima’.Volendo possiamo aggiungerla alla lista delle cose che tengono in vita una persona in coma…”

A quella frase, Catherine avvicinò il viso, come volesse appurare da sé la verità.

“Anima?” 

Rise lei, rise di gusto senza neanche avere il tempo di modulare le labbra per non far scorgere le gengive sporgenti. 

John non capì.

  
“Non vedo tubi intorno a John Watson. E non vedo neppure un’anima…”

Camuffò il fastidio innestato da quelle parole con un sorriso così mal riuscito che decise di cancellare al volo. 

Era ridicolo. 

Strinse le labbra. Le serrò forti. 

Non riusciva a pensare a niente di più distruttivo per il suo delicato equilibrio che sentire l’eco di quella conferma dentro sé prender forma, per cui decise di non farlo. Ne aveva la capacità adesso. 

Decise di approfittare dei vantaggi della morfina verbale che il caso gli aveva donato, e non cercare nessuna ragione per quella sensazione di vuoto dentro di sé. 

Non ci aveva fatto caso per tre anni, non era il momento di iniziare a farlo adesso. 

Catherine apriva bocca, e lui precipitava in un mondo dove le parole della sua mente non arrivavano neppure a prendere forma. Con il suo tono squillante e veloce, Catherine soffocava, attutiva, smussava gli angoli della sua ragione, che veniva inondata di discorsi perfettamente senza senso.E lui li amava.

Oh sì.

Non vi erano parole sufficienti per poter dire quanto John la amasse, quella bocca.

E credendo di amare anche Catherine, John la baciò. 

  
Ecco cos’era quella premura…

Solo adesso che l’aveva inavvertitamente provata, riusciva a capire i vantaggi di un’anestesia…

Non tenne mai il conto di quanto tempo avessero realmente passato insieme.  
Simile a uno di quei pazienti comatosi che ad ogni turno Catherine accarezzava come a scusarsi per aver avvelenato i loro sonni con i suoi monologhi sconclusionati, John non ebbe mai una precisa memoria storica del tempo trascorso insieme. 

  
Quattro, cinque…o forse sei mesi. Forse molto di più, forse molto di meno. 

Un’autentica sbronza, Catherine Thornton.

Una ‘ _donna-alcolica’_ , come osò definirla squallidamente, vergognandosi subito dopo dell’oscenità del suo pensiero.

Eppure divenne veramente l’alternativa all’alcool e agli psicofarmaci che quel briciolo di morale ancora presente gli impedì di abbracciare come tutti gli altri.

  
Se l’amasse veramente? Chi mai poté dirlo. 

Perse qualsiasi facoltà di discernimento, e non si pose neppure troppo la domanda, John. 

Mentre nella sua mente fluivano parole che frastagliavano i suoi pensieri, egli perse qualsiasi contatto con la realtà. Con la propria mente, ed infine, anche con il proprio corpo.

“Scusami.” Aveva balbettato con un mezzo sorriso nervoso,reclinando la nuca contro il capezzale del letto. 

“Dio,scusami davvero. Sono un po’…un po’ stanco, ecco tutto. Non è colpa tua, davvero, sono—sono io che sono stanco…”

Perché lei parlava, parlava, parlava. 

Ed era ciò che John Watson voleva. Voleva dormire ad occhi aperti cullato da quelle parole bianche che apparentemente lo facevano star bene. 

Che lo facevano _star bene_.  
  
Catherine tirò le ginocchia al petto ed allungò un braccio sino a sfiorarne la guancia rosa dall’imbarazzo.

“John. Non importa. Non sei il primo uomo che frequento a cui accade…”

Quando diceva qualcosa di semanticamente rilevante la sua voce mutava. Era diversa.  
Era comprensibile.

“E’ che parlo tanto…a voi uomini le parole portano così lontano…”  
  


Scivolò sul lato del letto di John e gli scostò definitivamente la fronte dal braccio su cui era poggiata.  
  
“Tu dove sei finito, John? Dove ti hanno portato le mie parole?”

  
L’entusiasmo vispo si scontrò con un’espressione stanca e rassegnata.  
Ancora rosso in viso e la fronte imperlata di sudore freddo, John rifletté un paio di secondi prima di dare la risposta più immediata che potesse proferire.

  
“Da nessuna parte.”

John non era andato da nessuna parte.

Adesso più che mai, continuava a dormire.

Fu la stessa domanda, più o meno riadattata, a metter fine a tutto.

Così. 

Da un giorno all’altro, l’inaffondabile Catherine gettò la spugna, e si arrese.

“Dove sei?”

Gliel’aveva chiesto sorridendo…

…o almeno, era talmente distratto che prese la sua smorfia di ribrezzo per un sorriso.

“Cosa?”

_ “Dove sei, John?”  _

  
Una sola parola: spaventosa.

Era semplicemente spaventosa.

Gli angoli della bocca tesi innaturalmente verso l’alto, le sopracciglia che sembravano quasi staccarsi dalla fronte. 

Ignorava il perché se ne fosse uscita con quella frase.

Lui non aveva bevuto neanche un sorso del suo tè. Teneva stretta la tazza tra le mani senza una ragione precisa; la teneva come si trattasse di qualcosa di prezioso, di _tenero_ ; forse un nido appena raccolto ai piedi di un albero o un insetto da liberare in giardino.  
Erano giunti in quella sala da tè da quasi due ore, e tutto ciò che John seppe fare fu tenere tra le mani la tazza e dimenticarsene. 

Come al solito, lei aveva parlato di qualcosa che le orecchie di John avevano rifiutato in blocco, come fossero articolate in un’altra lingua che non si sforzava neppure tanto di capire.

Poi però giunse quella frase. E l’anestesia orale terminò. 

Sbatté gli occhi e gli sembrò quasi di poterle sentire, quelle palpebre muoversi.

Una lieve increspaturagiunse solerte a smascheraretutta l’ipocrisia celata dietro al sorriso innocente che si apprestò a tirar su; non seppe dire se se ne accorse o meno, ma non aveva importanza.

_ Ormai era fatta. _

_ _

“Dove sei?”

  
Ripeté ancora, senza cambiare espressione.

John si guardò intorno, quasi per confermare la propria presenza fisica.  
  
“Non dire che sei qui, perché sono un’anestesista, mi accorgo se una persona è con me o meno…”

C’era qualcosa nelle sue parole pronunciate con un sorriso da locandina pubblicitaria sulle labbra. 

Un tremore, sì.  
Probabilmente di rabbia.

Tremore di fronte al quale John non ebbe altra scelta che alzare bandiera bianca.

“Allora…dove sei?”

_ Dove era? _

_ Dove era John Hamish Watson? _

_ _

E’ solo questione di tempo.  
Prima o poi tutti, anche il medico migliore, perde un paziente.

\--

  
“Tutto sommato è stabile, i valori stanno lentamente rientrando e risponde bene alla terapia. Abbiamo iniziato a sciogliere il coma farmacologico ieri mattina, e durante la notte i colleghi mi hanno riferito che era già contattabile. Oggi è stata disattivata la ventilazione artificiale per due ore, ma contiamo di completare lo svezzamento respiratorio solo quando l’emotorace non sarà del tutto risolto, poi vedremo come va. ”

Non mostrò alcun segno di imbarazzo nel rivolgersi a lui.

Non fissava il letto antidecubito su cui giaceva il corpo di Mycroft Holmes adesso sgombro dalla sporcizia che avevano osato oltraggiarela sua pelle diafana; guardava John. E lo guardava in viso.

Lo guardava con un sorriso differente da quello dell’ultima volta che si erano visti, due mesi prima. 

Curiosa. 

Catherine era curiosa. 

Senza preoccuparsidi celare il proprio interesse, osservava il modo docile con cui lui asseriva alle sue parole senza scostare gli occhi dal vetro che separava la camera privata del Governo Britannico dal resto del mondo.

  
“Ho sentito dire che hai preso parte all’intervento. Lo conosci?”

Solo un sospiro in risposta. Un sospiro ambiguo che lasciava aperte mille possibilità. 

John aveva riposato fino alle quattro del pomeriggio, e chiedergli di formulare qualcosa di interessante a due ore dal suo risveglio era fuori discussione.

“Leyland. Christopher Leyland…” La donna portò la punta della penna in bocca e ne morse il tappo con gli incisivi. “Non mi dice nulla il suo cognome. Proprio nulla. Chi è?”

Christopher Leyland? Pseudonimo poco fantasioso. Banale. 

Se ne sarà ricordato, quando avrà confermato la sua identità al medico che ha assistito al suo risveglio?, pensò John. Oh, ma certo che lo avrà fatto. Non vi era alcun dubbio che Mycroft Holmes conoscesse a memoria ogni sua identità.

  
“E’ un bel tipo. Ha una pelle bellissima. Io direi un banchiere, o probabilmente un imprenditore…è vero che indossava un apparecchio odontoiatrico con un chip?” Domandò con un entusiasmo che non presuppone davvero una risposta.

“Comunque, ha chiesto di te. E’ stata la prima cosa che ha chiesto, John. Prima ancora di confermare il suo nome al medico di turno. Il che non avrebbe senso, dato che non lo conosci. Però ha detto proprio così _,’John Watson’_ ….”

Catherine adesso era preoccupata.

Muoveva le labbra come stesse assaporando qualcosa di appiccicoso, come un pensiero che faticava ad abbandonarla.

Forse era lo stessoche John aveva preferito mandar giù insieme alla saliva.  
  


Dischiuse la bocca per aggiungere altro, ma quando vide il dottore spostarsi dalla vetrataed imboccare il corridoio con passo che tradiva un certo portamento marziale,la sua lingua non articolò nulla.  
  


Ogni tanto, anche Christine Thornton esauriva le parole. 

\--

Era una sensazione sgradevole.  
Addolcirla sarebbe servito a poco, ma non avendo scelta, John, come era solito a fare, ci provò.

Si era alzato dalla poltrona della on-call room con un senso di pesantezza sullo stomaco, come un pasto indigesto. Diede la colpa i _noodles_ al formaggio della mensa e al loro ingannevole aspetto. 

Ad essere sincero, non ricordava neppure quale fosse, il loro aspetto. 

Quando con un gesto automatico li portò sul suo vassoio, la loro forma nonché grado di digeribilità fu l’ultima cosa su cui si soffermò, ma ammetterlo costava caro, per cui si sforzò di non farlo, mentre con distaccata voracità aveva mandatogiù bocconi di quel pasto privo di gusto.

Preferiva di gran lunga credere di aver valutato i piatti della mensa ad uno ad uno e di aver scelto la sua pietanza nel pieno delle proprie facoltà mentali, piuttosto che attribuire l’ennesima vittoria a _quell’uomo._  
  


La fastidiosa figura Mycroft Holmes si era appiccicata alla sua mente con la stessa collosità che aveva tenuto uniti i suoi noodles scotti, e John non era riuscito a trovare un dannato, fottuto modo di toglierseli quell’immagine di torno.

Aveva la nausea. Mycroft Holmes, gli dava la nausea.  
Immaginarlo mentre avvicina un’infermiera e con voce rauca scandisce la richiesta di poter parlare con il Dottor Watson, gli dava il voltastomaco più del roastbeef che un collega gli propose come alternativa alla deludente pietanza che si accingeva a consumare.

Si girò e rigirò su quella poltrona beige. E lo fece più del dovuto, più di quanto il limite di sopportazione di John Hamish Watson, solitamente, avrebbe saputo fare.

Prendere il toro per le corna era da sempre la sua linea di pensiero, si sorprese del ritrovarsi ancora lì, a concedersi del tempo nella speranza di un’intesa con il suo corpo.

Ma quell’attesa non avrebbe portato a nulla. Consapevolezza questa, che costituivaun ulteriore motivo di irritazione. 

Non vi era modo per debellare quel peso indigesto che premeva sul suo stomaco,dunque, non gli rimaneva che alzarsi e assoggettarsi a quelle spiacevoli contrazioni muscolari, a quel fastidioso disagio interiore che l’incontro con gli occhi vacui di quell’uomo avrebbe innescato, e poi, in smacco a qualsiasi forma di malcelata autostima,vomitare.

Vomitare in faccia a Mycroft Holmes quel rancore muta-forma coltivato negli anni che premeva a ritornare al suo fautore.

Si alzò in piedi con la stessa pesantezza di una donna gravida, spense la luce, e lasciò che a consolarlo fosse la flebile prospettiva di quel benessere che sarebbe intervenuto subito dopo.

Quando i suoi occhi cerchiati tornarono ad esaminare per la seconda volta la figura inerme sull’unico letto della stanza privata del Reparto di Rianimazione, John aggrottò le sopracciglia. 

Nella sua mente era apparso _diverso_. 

Era ingenuamente riapparso in giacca e cravatta, pettinato, profumato, e con quel vago aroma di vanillina che solitamente aleggiava intorno alla sua robusta figura.  
L’odio che provava per quell’uomo aveva tentato di dipingerlo in una mise adeguata a quel sentimento; non vi era poi da sorprendersi.Ma la delusione di veder tradite le proprie aspettative, sotto sotto, lo fece sentire profondamente stupido. 

Mentre sostituiva quell’immagine sofisticata con qualcosa di completamente differente, la sua nausea peggiorò.

Tubi sbucavano da ogni dove.  
Tubi alla gola, al naso. Tubi alle braccia e tra le costole.  
Vi erano tubi persino in luoghi che le inamidate lenzuola di Frette si impegnavano a coprire, e se la selva di flebo, monitor e drenaggi a cui essi erano collegati, poteva in un primo momento dare un’impressione di vulnerabilità, riflettendoci un po’ ci si sarebbe resi conto che non era poi tanto diversa da quell’invisibile crisalide di persone che aveva sempre creduto attorniare Mycroft Holmes affinché il suo livello di incolumità equiparasse, se non di più, quello di una divinità scesa in terra.

Serviva un’idea bizzarra - la più bizzarra che avesse mai elaborato- per spiegare perché questo scudo di sacralità fosse adesso venuto meno, perché qualche ‘ _cattivone_ _’_ ne avesse colto l’occasione al  balzo…

Ci voleva davvero molta, troppa fantasia. 

E John in quel frangente stava usando tutta la sua già scarsa creatività per trovare un valido motivo per restare in quella stanza,con quella persona, ed impedire al disgusto di coprire l’ultimo neurone del suo malandato cervello che gli permetteva di avere ancora una dignità. 

Giunse qualcosa, mentre avanzava a rilento verso il singolo letto della sala. 

Forse un’idea stimolata dal movimento lento dei bulbi oculari arrossati di Mycroft che rotearono verso la sua figura in avvicinamento e presero a fissarlo.

Da come le sue pupille vitree si posarono, John iniziò a credere che il Governo Britannico avesse scelto volontariamente di dipendere da quell’accozzaglia di presidii intorno a sé, e lo avesse fatto solo dopo una lunga e ponderata scelta atta ad incontrarlo e conservare la solita posizione di vantaggio che mai sarebbe venuta meno.

Era l’Holmes più intelligente, ma non serviva foggiarsi di questo titolo per immaginare l’espressione schifata con cui John lo avrebbe investito in qualsiasi altra circostanza, al di fuori di questa, avesse scelto per palesarsi al suo cospetto. Non sarebbe stato difficile neanche immaginare il grado di ‘ _piacere’_ con cui avrebbe intrapreso una conversazione con lui, né quello di tolleranza che avrebbe dimostrato per le sue parole.

Dovette ammettere però che i barbiturici non ancora completamente smaltiti e l’immagine fragile di quell’uomo furono solo un piccolo ausilio; perché ad impedire il palesarsi di quei rigurgiti di rancore che tanto aveva sperato far fuori, ci avrebbe pensato la morale d’acciaio del Dottor Watson.  
Dallo sguardo del suo paziente, John comprese che questa certezza matematica veniva fiutata senza troppe difficoltà un po’ da chiunque. Ecco perché l’innata parsimonia di Mycroft Holmes dovette suggerirgli che questo, sarebbe stato il modo migliore -più sicuro e senz’altro più efficace - di palesarsi dopo tre anni al cospetto di John Watson. 

Emise un soffio sarcastico dalle narici, John. Stirò le labbra in qualcosa di simile ad un sorriso.

Era stata una fantasia sufficientemente stramba da coprire come un velo di make-up l’oscena immagine del Governo Britannico immersa nella incresciosa, meccanica necessità di chi sopraggiunge nel cuore della notte con le viscere imbottite di piombo.

Quando cominciò a chiedersi se davvero versasse in uno stato di coscienza tale da esser consapevole della sua presenza, Mycroft chiuse silenziosamente le palpebre e sospirò. 

Non aveva notato le mani, prima.

Coperte dal lenzuolo, John non aveva notato il frenetico lavoro della mano destra nel tentativo di staccarsi di dosso gli elettrodi dal torace.  
L’unghia del suo indice aveva preso di mira uno dei dischetti in foam attaccato al petto più della sua inconfutabile insolenza, e con movimenti indolenti, esso veniva grattato, grattato, grattato…

Fu il pretestoche diede il _la_ alla conversazione. 

“Non si scomodi. Non sarà il beep di un monitor a convincermi improvvisamente che lei sia in possesso di un organo chiamato ‘cuore’.” 

Crudele.

Crudele come lo sguardo di Mycroft Holmes su cui John tentò di ricavare un cenno di rabbia, ma invece non vi trovò niente. Solo occhi vacui che lo fissavano severo, come se del maggiore degli Holmes fosse rimasto il ritratto ad olio di un uomo che non c’è più.

“Dottor Watson.” Provò a formulare. 

Solo un bisbiglio afono. Un rumore meccanico. Nessun tono supponente tagliò quel silenzio su cui John era già pronto ad edificare possibili lesioni cerebrali o, peggio, il silenzio di un Mycroft Holmes che si appropria in questo modo della prestigiosa posizione di chi, volontariamente, sceglie di tacere.

Dall’espressione contrariata che affiorò sul volto livido, John comprese che Mycroft avesse già avuto modo di far la conoscenza di quella cannula alla gola pronta a divorare qualsiasi suono la sua bocca tentasse di pronunciare, ma per una disattenzione del suo cervello lambito dai farmaci, aveva finito per dimenticarsi della sua presenza.

Piccola vittoria agrodolce di John Watson, che ebbe così la certezza che la sua sarebbe stata l’unica voce che avrebbe risuonato all’interno di quella sala.

Mycroft Indicò con lo sguardo la sedia alla sua sinistra, poi, con movimenti appena percettibili del collo, tornò a guardare John. 

“Fa gli onori di casa, noto. Dopotutto, questa _è_ casa sua, dico bene,  Mycroft Holmes?

Senza attendere risposta, John siportò con passo svelto verso il lato del letto di Mycroft più distante da sé, sfilando davanti ai suoi occhi con il suo camice inamidato che sollevava la sua figura da qualsiasi delimitazione territoriale. 

“O forse dovrei dire _Christopher Layland?_ Ha detto di chiamarsi così?”

Seguì tutto il tragitto di John finché questo non prese svogliatamente posto nella sedia accanto a sé, come a volersi assicurare, prima di emettere qualsiasi altro doloroso fiato, che la presenza del dottor Watson fosse in qualche modo stabile. Tirò un sospiro. 

“Mi è difficile immaginare quanto il mio sopraggiungere in questo stato possa averla confusa, John. ”

John stirò gli angoli della bocca verso il basso, distolse lo sguardo dal viso affaticato di Mycroft.

Fece spallucce. Apparve quasi buffo.

“Mi creda, è ancor più difficile per me immaginare perché io sia qui con lei, piuttosto.”

“Non voglio biasimarla, la sua perplessità è più che lecita. Deve riconoscere però che sono stato onesto con lei…”

“Onesto?” John non aveva mai attribuito quel termine al maggiore degli Holmes.

“Dottor Watson.” 

Si fermò un istante, Mycroft. Giusto uno. Il tempo esatto per riprendere fiato e selezionare con cura le parole.

“Lei ha sempre saputo di star lavorando per me. Lo ha capito sin dalla nostra unica telefonata. Del resto,dal canto mio, non le ho mai dato modo di credere il contrario;è stato lei a non voler aprire la porta a quel sospetto che di tanto in tanto giungeva a pungolarla. Così tipico da parte sua…”

L’amaro in bocca era palpabile, adesso. Così amaro che John non riuscì a deglutirlo. 

Poté solo assaporarlo, espandere l’odio sul palato, e accrescere il suo disgusto di fronte ad un Mycroft Holmes con il viso corrucciato quasi in una smorfia di sufficienza. 

“Perché?”

Fu l’unica cosa che la morale gli concesse di pronunciare.

Se solo avesse liberato gli istinti che il suo camice bianco trattenevano, probabilmente la reazione sarebbe stata ben diversa. 

“Perché lei è un eccellente medico militare con un disturbo da stress post-traumaticonon risolto, ed io… qualcuno che aveva accumulato un debito nei suoi confronti. Offrirle un posto di lavoro in questo ospedale era il minimo che potessi fare…”

Il dito di Mycroft conquistava la vittoria contro uno degli elettrodi attaccati al suo petto, ma la caduta del dischetto tra le lenzuola passò completamente in sordina. John era impegnato a contenere le risa.

“Dunque il Governo Britannico affiderebbe i suoi pazienti più illustri ad un medico militare con un disturbo nervoso? Non è affatto rassicurante, sa?”

“Li affida ad un medico che ha nostalgia della guerra, John. Ed è proprio questa sua incompatibilità alla vita quotidiana a renderla sicuramente uno dei membri più validi di questa struttura- ”

I rantoli si erano fatti più rumorosi.    
  


“- O vorrà forse affermare di non aver gradito la scarica di adrenalina sopraggiunta mentre tentava di strappare alla morte proprio me…”

I mezzi non gli mancavano, John poteva fingere.

Poteva fingere di non aver sentito, di aver confuso qualcosa a causa degli innumerevoli ronzii dei macchinari presenti nella stanza. Poteva fingere di aver spostato l’attenzione sull’ennesimo elettrodo che le dita del suo riottoso paziente aveva staccato dal petto e non aver fatto caso a quell’ultima frase pronta a deteriorare ciò che restava della sua sanità mentale.

Poteva fare tante cose. Ma non riuscì a fare nient’altro che fissarlo.  
  


Il torace di Mycroft si alzava e abbassava seguendo ritmi disarmonici, distorti come lo scorrere del tempo in quella stanza. 

L’ammasso di fili trasparenti a cui era collegato seguivano il medesimo movimento con un ondeggiare che pareva farli fluttuare in una sostanza simile all’acqua.  
Fu in quel momento che John lo riconobbe: era lo stesso burattinaio moribondo che qualche sera prima aveva trattenutoa questo mondo. Quello con le dita tese innaturalmente e l’espressione sconfitta. 

Aveva pensato fosse un’impressione, uno scherzo del suo cervello che si era ritrovato d’improvviso a fare i conti con un Mycroft Holmes ridotto ad una groviera; e invece no. 

Non era cambiato per niente, Mycroft.   
Tentava ancora di recuperare la marionetta fuggita alle sue fila; la sua stessa presenza lì era un chiaro segno di come l’asservimentoal maggiore degli Holmes fosse già una realtà da tempo, è vero. Ma John era ancora in una posizione tale da sottrarsi alle fila più scomode.

Così, prima di esserne completamente soggiogato, decise di agire.

“Bene.” Annuì con un colpo secco della testa, si alzò. 

“La ringrazio per la seduta di psicanalisi non preventivata gentilmente offerta dal Governo Britannico. Se adesso la Vostra Signoria me lo permette, andrei a prendere dei nuovi elettrodi per rimettere a posto il monitoraggio che ha appena distrutto, e poi -sempre con il Vostro permesso - tornerei a svolgere il mio lavoro dove vi è bisogno, in modo da non diventare un eventuale parassita per le casse dell’ospedale.”

“Lasci perdere il monitoraggio, John. In questo momento potrebbe essere solo utile ad intralciare le mie parole.”

Sollevò un sopracciglio.  
L’espressione perplessa del dottore parlò da sé.

  
“La consideri una precauzione; un atto di gentilezza bilaterale. Nessuno dei due vorrebbe che la sala venisse invasa da medici sfarfallanti a causa di un muscolo involontario fuori controllo.”

Riuscire a credere che quelle frasi sconnesse fossero un primo segnale di una carenza d’ossigeno al cervello, era difficile: Mycroft appariva dannatamente lucido ed orientato, nonostante le sue parole strambe volessero far credere il contrario…

John concesse ai suoi polmoni di espandersiin un respiro profondo, prima di tornare a sedersi anticipando l’eventuale suggerimento dell’uomo.

“Mycroft,” 

Inarcò la schiena in avanti, in modo che il suo tono di voce fintamente pacato giungesse chiaro al suo paziente.Volle assicurarsi che lo fissasse negli occhi, prima di continuare.

“Se ha intenzione di narrarmi le disavventure che la hanno portata qui da noi con quattro proiettili in corpo, allora risparmi il fiato. _Perché non mi interessa_. Non è finta indifferenza la mia, no. Non mi interessa _veramente_ nulla che non sia già scritto sulla sua cartella clinica. In caso senta il bisogno di parlare con qualcuno che possa aiutarla ad elaborare il trauma subìto, sono sicuro che uno degli psicologi selezionati direttamente dalla sua ‘ _organizzazione’_ saprà ascoltare il racconto delle sue eroiche gesta con viva partecipazione. Ma non io,  Mycroft. _Non io_. Per cui, se è per questo che mi ha fatto convocare, allora le dico tranquillamente che il mio lavoro con lei può considerarsi concluso.”

  
Un discorso simile andava pronunciato tutto d’un fiato.Tutto d’un colpo.  
Avrebbe dovuto abbattersi sull’interlocutore con la stessa impetuosità di una frana che non lascia neanche il tempo di alzare le braccia per proteggersi. 

Invece venne fuori un discorso vellutato, lento, spietato. 

Ammise però, che piu’ che le parole, furono i suoi occhi a svolgere la parte migliore del lavoro. Essi inviarono al destinatario la versione più genuina di quel sentimento che, a voce, aveva dovuto adattare ai dettami del buongusto.

Mycroft non si mosse. 

I suoi occhi cerulei sembrarono solidificarsi, trasformarsi in bottoni. Che fosse bastata una simile formula, a trasformarlo da burattinaio a burattino, John non lo avrebbe mai creduto.

Tuttavia, gli fece orrore. 

Quel Mycroft Holmes smarrito in una sorta di metamorfosi autodistruttiva lo indispose, e tutto ciò che desiderava in quel momento John, era solo fuggire.

  
“No, John. L’ho chiamata perché ero curioso…”

Atono.La sua bocca articolò le parole quasi senza muoversi.

Il gelo della neve che al di là della finestra aveva cominciato ad imbiancare Londra, d’un tratto, fu lì.

Ad increspare la pelle di John.

“Curioso di vedere cosa diventerò.”

Il dottore si leccò le labbra, come un cane che tenta di scaricare lo stress.

“E cioè?”

L’uomo si voltò, spostando il suo sguardo dritto davanti a sé. 

Fissavaun punto imprecisato nel candore della parete di fronte.

Al dottore piacque credere che il suo paziente fosse ignaro del caos generato dentro di sé, ma lo conosceva a sufficienza da non farsi troppe illusioni. 

“Quanto tempo è passato prima che i suoi occhi si rassegnassero a etichettare l’orrore come ‘quotidianità’, John?”

Levò di poco il capo e gli occhi, come se la domanda fosse stata una pietruzza che lo avesse colpito in piena fronte.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia, schiuse le labbra per pronunciare qualcosa, ma non sapeva esattamente cosa, John, e ancor più grave, non sapeva neppure come. 

Prima che se ne accorgesse, il suo viso si chiuse in una smorfia di fastidio talmente aspra che non seppe trovare sul momento il modo di districarsi da essa e dire qualcosa.

Ma Mycroft non sembrò aver bisogno di quel qualcosa di cui John era alla ricerca, per continuare.

“Quando il presente va oltre ogni limite dell’accettabilità, il cervello umano tende a sviluppare una sorta di atrofia delle sensazioni, un’apatia disumana e soprattutto, _disumanizzante_. È un processo lento, ma capirà che è l’unico mezzo che in quel momento la nostra menteha a disposizione per tentare di sottrarsi alla follia. Una volta raggiunto, è come una tuta ignifuga che ci permette di osservare da vicino l’inferno senza esserne minimamente scalfiti. Lei è stato in guerra, John. Sono certo saprà bene di cosa io stia parlando.” 

  
Chiuse le palpebre per un attimo, tentò di trarre un respiro profondo dalla bocca,quando il crepitio della cannula gli comunicò che essa aveva assolto il compito per lui.

“Saprà anche che si tratta si un sistema fallace. Non sempre funziona a dovere. Prima o poi sovviene un’immagine che sbaraglia tutto, che manda in tilt qualsiasi strumento utile per continuare a vivere stabilmente, e si diventa così. Così come è lei, John.” 

Privo di parole e di capacità di reazione,  trasalì.

Non si preoccupò neppure di non darlo a vedere; Il Dottor Watson trasalì rumorosamente come un neonato alla sua prima boccata d’aria.

Poté sentirne nelle orecchie il tragico riverbero dell’aria risucchiata di colpo nelle narici.

Gli fece male. Provò dolore.

Perché l’aria penetrò nel suo corpo una forza imprevista, tale da cogliere impreparata anche la venefica apnea in cui era sopito, e quel brusco risveglio alla realtà fenomenica non fu, al contrario delle aspettative, un’operazione piacevole. 

Sentì d’improvviso il ronzio dei dispositivi intorno a sé farsi più forte, cambiare rumore. 

Non era colpa degli ululati del vento che fuori figuravano l’arrivo di una tempesta di neve. 

E non era neanche colpa di Mycroft; da quando aveva messo piede in quella sala, lui non era cambiato. 

Giaceva semiseduto nella stessa posizione in cui lo aveva trovato al suo ingresso. Ricordava vagamente il braccia morbide ed esangui, abbandonate di fianco al corpo invaso da tubi e bende, anche se, nel riguardarle, ebbe l’impressione di vederle per la prima volta. 

Quel ronzio, adesso così ben chiaro e frastornante, fu qualcosa che probabilmente era sempre stato lì, ma che la sua mente ovattata gli aveva impedito di sentire.

Così come gli aveva impedito di sentire tante altre cose, tra cui anche l’incapacità di stimare quanto essere investiti da una realtà prima d’allora impalpabile avrebbe influito sulla sua sanità mentale lo trattenne, ancora su quella sedia, sotto lo sguardo vitreo di Mycroft Holmes che, dal fondo dei guanciali, voltò nuovamente la testa per incrociarei suoi occhi con quelli del dottore, e osservarne il vibrare.

  
Sorrideva.

A suo dire, lo stava facendo. Nulla avrebbe dissuaso John dal giudicare i sottilissimi lembi di pelle stirata sul volto di Mycroft come un piccolo sorriso compiaciuto.Piccolo abbastanza da confermare il rancore nei suoi confronti e lasciare che la nausea, come un feto impaziente, cominciasse a scalciare il suo ventre con forza inaudita.

Ma dovette ricredersi. 

“Torturato per giorni…”

Le labbra screpolate di Mycroft si mossero incerte. 

“Eppure non ha parlato, sa John?”

Per la prima volta da quando aveva deciso di affrontare il responsabile del suo malessere, John si chiese, lì per lì, se Mycroft non stesse per avere un infarto. Se quello sguardo dalle palpebre ora spropositatamente dilatate non fosse tutto il preavviso che avrebbe ottenuto, prima di ritrovarsi a dover eseguire manovre d’emergenza su di un cuore di cui non era certo di conoscerne il funzionamento. 

Aveva sofferto,sì. Ma non aveva _mai_ smesso di battere.  
Né in ambulanza, né sul tavolo operatorio e neanche durante il coma farmacologico.  
John si era inconsciamente convinto che, come l’indifferente scorrere della sua città, vi sono cose che non si fermano. Non perché non vogliano, semplicemente non possono essere fermate. 

Contro ogni regola della scienza, il cuore di Mycroft Holmes rientrava nella categoria. 

“Massacrato,drogato, seviziato in tutti i modi possibili in cui si possa seviziare essere umano.”

John vi lesse un filo di speranza, negli occhi sgranati di Mycroft. Forse sperava di poter in qualche modo condividere con lui l’invisibile terrore che la sua mente poco stabile gli stava facendo vivere; forse sperava che John potesse in qualche modo fare qualcosa per salvarlo da sé stesso. 

Forse invece niente di tutto ciò. Forse faceva ancora parte di quella grottesco gioco di potere con ci tentava di prendere nuovamente possesso della suamente attraverso frasi sconnesse e decontestualizzate chelo avrebbero confuso, disorientato.

  
“Ma non una parola… _non_ _una parola…_”

Gli infelici pensieriabbandonarono la sua mente con lafretta che solo un segnale acustico ad intermittenza è in grado di provocare.

Cominciò a risuonare nella stanza, e punse talmente forte i suoi timpani che John dovette frenare l’istinto di coprirsi le orecchie con le mani. Fu una manna dal cielo. Un autentico miracolo.

Nulla avrebbe potuto spodestare meglio Mycroft Holmes dal centro della sua attenzione. 

_ “ _ Riesce ad immaginarlo, John?”

No.

Nella disperata ricerca della fonte rumorosa, John non immaginava nulla. Perché _non volle,_ immaginare nulla.  
Felice di potersi rifugiare nella confortevole abitudine dei gesti quotidiani, John portò erroneamente lo sguardo verso il silenzioso monitor cardiaco, ricordandosi subito dopo degli elettrodi inattivi che giacevano nascostitra le lenzuola del paziente. Spostò così la testa a destra e sinistra, sino a quando, scandagliando uno dei trespoli di fleboclisi che circondavano il letto,non ebbescorto in una di essa la causa dell’allarme, e il suo volto teso, si rilassò. L’antibiotico era terminato, e un’altra bottiglia di sostanze non meglio definite era in procinto di farlo.

“Riesce ad immaginare fino a che punto un individuo possa essere _brutalizzato_? _”_

“Adesso basta, Mycroft. Sta delirando.”

Delirio post-operatorio, con l’esattezza. 

Non era certo di poter attribuire ad esso tutta la responsabilità, ma era pur sempre una spiegazione medicalmente accettabile e non volle sprecarla. 

Soprattutto per zittirlo, si sarebbe rivelata utilissima.  
Per far perdere potenza a quelle parole che gli snervanti beep gli suggerivano essere nient’altro che un’ulteriore fonte di rumore.

“Nessun limite etico o morale, nessun freno inibitorio. Così disgustosamente simili a degli animali…”

Prosciugate da qualsiasi contenuto semantico, si divertì a credere che le spoglie delle parole di Mycroft stessero adesso decantando tutta la stupidaggine di un medico che da’ ascolto ad un cervello imbottito di farmaci e, non contento, riesce persino a ricamarne sopra degli oscuri intenti! Che sciocco!

“Mycroft.”

  
Non avrebbe mai smesso di darsi dell’idiota!

Giusto il tempo di riuscire a fare tacere quella flebo diabolica, e poi davvero non avrebbe più smesso di farlo!

“Così-- volgari.”

“Mycroft, deve riposare.”

Lasciò che il suo tono risuonasse con una pacatezza distorta, l’esatta antitesi del resto degli eventi.

Intanto la pazienza necessaria per insistere sul tasto dello spegnimento si era esaurita; cominciò quindi a pigiare indiscriminatamente tutti i tasti presenti sul dosatore elettronico.

“Non ha detto nulla quando è stato bloccato a terra…”

“Deve riposare.”

Tasti rossi e tasti blu. Nulla sembrava obbedire alle sue dita.

Il beep incalzava, doloroso più che mai. 

“Non ha detto nulla neppure quando gli hanno strappato di dosso i vestiti e sotto i miei occhi hanno--”

“Mycroft!”

Non fu il segnale acustico ad arrestarsi;fu solo il nuovo modo di John di percepirlo a tramutarlo in qualcosa di assolutamente irrilevante per le sue orecchie.

In qualsiasi altra occasione che non lo avrebbe visto a fissare le labbra semiaperte di un uomo con la stessa paura di chi teme che qualcosa simile a nitroglicerina possa di momento in momento scivolare fuori, John si sarebbe volentieri soffermato a riflettere su che razza di nesso potesse mai esistere tra quel suono infernale, e il fatto di essersi ritrovato a comprimere contro il cuscino, la scapola tempestata di efelidi di Mycroft Holmes. 

L’aveva spinta con forza, come se, guidato dall’istinto, avesse ritrovato in essa l’interruttore generale non solo dell’infernale marchingegno, ma di tutto ciò che in quella stanza tramortiva i suoi nervi. 

Ne ignorava il motivo. L’unica certezza, era che adesso che quelle labbra si erano fermate, tutti i suoni, compreso quello del proprio cuore tachicardico, apparvero sopportabili.

Si fermò.Si concesse un attimo per respirare e nel mentre, ne approfittò per allontanare l’imbarazzante mano dalla spalla dell’uomo e staccare definitivamente l’alimentazione al diabolico marchingegno bloccato. Il tutto ostentando una sicurezza di cui non ricordava più neanche la forma. 

“Mycroft, non…” Balbettò. Le parole giuste andavano vagliate ad una ad una. Fece mente locale. 

“Lei è arrivato qui in ospedale con delle ferite da arma da fuoco. È stato operato, l’abbiamo tenuta sotto sedazione per un paio di giorni, e adesso, come penso si sarà accorto da solo, sta già molto meglio. I farmaci possono averla confusa, ma mi dia retta: non è successo niente di quel che la sua mente in questo momento vuole farle credere. Adesso deve solo riposare.Va bene?”

Si chiese da quando fosse diventato così puritano da non volere che un paziente vaneggiasse oscenità in sua presenza. Così puritano da scansare, con un’eccellente slalom linguistico, qualsiasi riferimento a termini grotteschi o esplicitamente sessuali.  
Come fossero loro, i responsabili di quella sensazione senza nome che ribolliva nel suo inconscio

Lo osservò mentre sbatteva le ciglia cispose in un gesto che egli volle credere mirato a dissipare la confusione, poi il medico raddrizzò la schiena e tirò un sospiro.

“Le farò somministrare qualcosa che le permetterà di riposare per un paio di ore. Domani starà sicuramente meglio.”

“Non mi stavo riferendo a me, John.”

  
Aveva fatto appena in tempo a voltarsi verso l’uscita.

“Parlavo di Sherlock.”

Al suono di quel nome, John sentì un odore. Il ché era strano, perché le sue vie respiratorie erano ferme.

Eppure i suoi organi sensoriali percepirono un effluvio particolare.  
Era quello del sangue misto all’umidità che solo l’asfalto di Londra riesce ad avere.

“Tante volte mi sono voluto illudere che il corpo di Sherlock beneficiasse solo di muscoli volontari, governabili in tutto e per tutto dalla sua mente. Poi però mi sono visto costretto a ricredermi, John.Anche lui ne ha di involontari…” (***)

John scosse appena il capo; spalle dritte, mento in fuori, la rigidezza della sua schiena avrebbe avuto un ché di eccezionale anche per un ex-soldato.  
  
“Sherlock è morto, Mycroft.”

  
Nessuno era mai riuscito a farglielo dire con una tale sicurezza. 

Il più delle volte, quella frase veniva fuori come un sibilo, come una oscenità pronunciabile solo a labbra contratte. Se negli anni si fossedavveropiegato agli stupidi esercizi di accettazione che i suoi terapisti avevano insistito perché portasse avanti,adesso avrebbe potuto vantarsi di averlo fatto con il solo scopo di essere in grado di scandire un giorno quelle parole in quel modo.  
Ma non li aveva fatti. Se gli avessero chiesto da dove provenisse cotanta distaccata fierezza,John non avrebbe saputo rispondere.

Intanto Mycroft sogghignò. Sogghignò con uno strano compiacimento esente da qualsiasi malizia. 

Non era compassione, era piuttosto un gesto di solidarietà verso quegli elementi riottosi del suo inconscio, una gomitatina d’intesa che dava loro nuova vita e nuova autorità. 

“Quanti sedicenti ‘ _esperti nell’elaborazione del lutto’_ ha dovuto interpellare prima di convincersi che niente e nessuno sarebbe stato capace di farle credere sino in fondo una cosa simile, Dottor Watson?”

Il dottore deglutì qualcosa, forse un eccesso di saliva portato dalla nausea che silenziosamente tornava a lambirgli lo stomaco. 

“Quel che dice è impossibile. Sherlock è morto, l’ho visto io stesso—“  
  
“Certo, lo ha visto. Lo abbiamo visto entrambi, John, ed eccoci qua.” Alzò il mento con la stessa fiera umiltà di un violinista al termine di un pezzo. “Noi siamo la diretta conseguenza di ciò che comporta _averlo visto_. Ciò che comporta aver visto Sherlock Holmes.”

Il pomo di Adamo si alzò visibilmente; un singhiozzo venne soffocato nella gola irrigidita del dottore e Mycroft non si perse neanche un istante di quel momento.

“Sherlock è vivo, Dottor Watson.E con molta probabilità, lo è ancora.” 

La cannula di Mycroft gracchiò rumorosa. Il silenzio in cui adesso era sprofondata la sala contribuì ad esaltare il rumore meccanico con cui quelle parole fuoriuscirono, e farle giungere più irreali, più improbabili e cattive.

“Se così non fosse, oggi lei non sarebbe qui a mostrarmi cosa sono destinato a diventare dopo aver assistito inerme alla vista mio fratello che finge di conoscere ciò che non conosce, e subisce in silenzio le più ignobili violenze, pur di garantirsi quell’alito di vita che, un giorno, gli servirà per portare a termine il suo unico obiettivo;” Inarcò le sopracciglia verso l’alto. “Tornare. Tornare da lei, John. ” 

Un sorriso nostalgico affiorò sul suo volto, che però svanì immediatamente facendo largo al più bieco dispiacere. 

Distolse lo sguardo e lasciò che esso vagasse altrove. Una cortesia che volle concedere a John, o forse una semplice svista. Perché adesso che ogni millimetro di sangue nella sua pelle si era ritratto, era diventato quasi difficile distinguere dove cominciasse il volto del medico e dove invece, resto della sala.

  
“Mi dispiace tanto.”

Quella fu l’ultima frase di Mycroft che sentì. 

Di tutto il resto, non colse nient’altro. Ogni tentativo di sollevare la testa e comprendere il labiale del paziente si tradusse in una serie di rovinosi incontri con il linoleum del pavimento, imbrattato senza soluzione di continuità dalla bile più rancida e disgustosa che il suo corpo avesse mai prodotto. 

Tre anni di menzogne, di speranze represse e di sentimenti soffocati abbandonavano furiosi la morsa del senno e si trasferivano lì, a galleggiare volgarmente tra i resti di un pranzo indigesto ed il viso di un John Watsona cui non era rimasto nient’altro che la capacità di scandire, tra un conato ed un altro, lettere di un nome più amaro del fiele.

THE SILENCE IN BETWEEN

\- Fine primo capitolo-

-

** ~Note ** **** :  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (*) Il priapismo è un'erezione patologica del pene, non spontaneamente riducibile. Una delle cause correlate è l’utilizzo eccessivo di sostanze contro la disfunzione erettile.  
>   
>  (**) La Scala di Glasgow dei comi (Glasgow Coma Scale, GCS) è lo strumento più preciso per una completa valutazione della funzione neurologica. Occorre valutare tre distinti parametri, uno per volta, e attribuire un punteggio alla risposta del paziente agli stimoli. Sommando i punteggi delle tre singole prove, si ottiene il grado di compromissione della funzione neurologica.  
>  Fonte: fisioitalia.eu
> 
> (***) Liberamente inspirato ad una concetto tratto dal romanzo ‘Colori Proibiti’ (Kinjiki – Yukio Mishima, 1953), Feltrinelli, 2009
> 
> ** ~Note ** ** dell’autrice ** : 
> 
> Ho iniziato a scrivere questa fan fiction nell’Ottobre del 2012.  
>  Dopo averla terminata e riletta, mi sono accorta che faceva a dir poco pietà.  
>  Così l’ho riscritta di nuovo, da capo.L’ho terminata giusto qualche giorno fa; quattordici mesi dopo l’inizio di questa avventura. Mi rendo conto da sola che è un polpettone immondo, per cui deh…non ho scusanti.  
>  Volevo creare una Post-Reichenbach tutta mia; una Post-Reichenbach in cui John, dopo la morte di Sherlock, ha realmente toccato il fondo e non ha più né la forza né la voglia di ricominciare.  
>  Per cui niente Mary, niente matrimoni in vista, niente al di fuori di una quotidianità depersonalizzante capace di reprimere nell’inconscio qualsiasi rigurgito di vita, sino a _quel_ fatidico giorno. 
> 
> Non ho idea di quando sarò in grado di postare il secondo capitolo; sicuramente non presto, visto che sono impelagata con la tesi di laurea. Ma abbiate fede! 
> 
> Prima o poi, arriverà!Nel frattempo, non posso che ringraziarvi per aver letto questo primo capitolo! ^_^
> 
> ** ~ Ringraziamenti: **
> 
> *Il mio più grande ringraziamento va’ alla mia beta, Silvia (Narcy), che segue questa fan fiction sin dalla sua ideazione, che ha sopportato i miei dialoghi sconclusionati al riguardo PER BEN QUATTORDICI MESI senza mai mandarmi a quel paese (santa donna!), che ha saputo darmi dei consigli VITALI perché questa fan fiction sia oggi quella che avete potuto leggere, e che semplicemente, è l’amica migliore che poteva capitarmi in questo periodo della mia vita.   
>  Ti voglio tanto, tanto bene. <3 
> 
> *Un immenso ringraziamento va anche al mio gruppo, il TCTH, che ancora una volta, si conferma essere una colonna indistruttibile della mia quotidianità, una certezza su cui fare sempre affidamento e che mai, mai verrà meno. Siete delle grandi e non riuscirei mai a rinunciare a voi! 
> 
> *Un grazie infinite anche ai miei scrittori preferiti: John Irving,Yukio Mishima, Tim Winton, Lev Tolstoj e Evelyn Waught. Se solo la mia scrittura un giorno arrivasse a somigliare un briciolino alla loro, potrei veramente definirmi una donna felice.


End file.
